So long, Integrity
by Unirthlee
Summary: Rei's been having odd and steamy dreams about a certain captain, And suddenly, Kai's taken to treating him differently. Rated M, KXR
1. starting off in the wrong bed

Halo! this fic is quite slashy, so if you don't like, _don't read._ For the others, ENJOY! I couldn't really figure out another pairing that would fit like this one...

Disclaimer: Yeah, sure, for all you people that are twisted enough to believe that _I_ own Beyblade---You keep believing that I do.

Rating: So M, its not even funny. oo;;

Chapter: 1!!! -;;

Author: Unirthlee!!

* * *

"…K—Kai…" My breath hitched as the blunette trailed a hand down my thigh, his finger tips creating spirally patterns in my black pants. It was clear that he wanted them off just as much as I did. A smirk chilled at his face as he stared straight at me. I couldn't actually believe that this was really happening! Those crimson eyes were playing me up and down and man, was I falling for this. _I was falling so hard._ All Kai had to do anymore was glance in my direction with those eyes, and I was a puddle at his feet. And throughout the summer months, it had just gotten worse. With Tyson gone on vacation with his grandpa, and Max in America with his mom, it was just me and Kai. So of course I started to realize things about Kai that I usually wouldn't have noticed... Starting with his body and working on _down…_

"Rei?" Oh, geez, his voice was so damn haunting as he looked into my eyes, waking me from my trance. Within the past few moments, we had gone from standing beside my bed, talking innocently (me babbling like a buffoon at his heels), to now— we were tangled upon the sheets, our bodies splaying perfectly against one and other, and sadly, all of our clothes still on. But then again, we had gotten this far with a simple conversation, who knows how far we could get in a few moments…

Kai's legs were suddenly around my hips, throttling my waist, and I was left to stare up into a perfectly seductive face. Lips were on mine as the blunette touched a hand to my face, and I gave into his body. Could this be going any better?! There had to be someway to preserve all of this, make it never go away…

"Rei…" I had barely noticed the few inches that Kai had suddenly put between us, but the chilled finger tips that were playing at my collarbone were a bit harder to ignore. He stared down at my chest, looking like a lion ready to pick apart a dying antelope…but in a good way. I was panting slightly now, arms to my side. Within the past seconds, I had found the denim material of Kai's thighs and had begun to stroke the stretched fabric, making him shudder into me. _Oh…yes._ He had obviously had enough of waiting, for the Russian was now attacking my neck, lips and tongue ravaging savagely over my bare skin.

I tilted my head, closing my eyes, and pressed my cheek to his. "uuhh…Kai..." my arms went around his lower waist, fooling with the waistband of his jeans, and his fingertips had taken to doing the same. We had had enough of games, now we wanted some real action. Those same chilled fingertips were now all along my stomach, making me shudder and groan against him. "Kaaaiii…" The Russian snickered softly against my skin, still trailing those lovely kisses down my neck, beautiful hands now trailing below my waistband. My legs curled around his. His knees were digging into my hips. We were both panting like animals… This was too good to be true…

BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEPPP!!!

"Holy shit!!" I was thrown from my bed suddenly, hands flying out instinctively to grasp ahold of that damn snooze button. Nearly crushing the alarm clock in the process, I slammed off the annoying 'beeps' with a punch of my fist, and sunk back into my covers. My _sweaty and lonely _covers.

"uuuhh…" I groaned in the sad realization that my Russian was anywhere but here, and that same reoccurring dream had just taken me as a fool once more. It would seem that by the ninth time, one would know from the get-go that it's all too good to be true.

I ran a hand through my wet mess of black hair, and re-closed my eyes. Why did it have to keep getting better and _better_!? Couldn't the dream just end somewhere and become a reality??

Ha. Here I was, kidding myself again.

Rei Kon, world famous beyblader could never (I repeat) _never!_ Get team mate and CAPTAIN; Kai Hiwatari to step into bed with him. It was impossible…

He was probably straight anyway, I mean, you just don't find sexy, quiet, perfect guys like him and have the wonderful luck of figuring out that their gay too. That just isn't my luck…

And if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be this way either! It wasn't like I was always…_fruity._ I had never taken a liking to any other guy before him, and even that took a year and a half of painful reconciliation.

_Best get up and get a shower before Sexgod comes on in here and sees you…_ I nearly shuddered at the massive amount of insults that would come flying my way if Kai were to figure out I was dreaming about him. Unable to help myself, I groaned once more and slunk out of bed, stumbling towards the closed door. _Forget the shower,_ I mentally sighed, _just get something to eat._

My room was pretty much barren except for a bookcase and few other items of wood, and that was mostly a good thing; I probably would have tripped over something with the amount of wobbling I was doing to regain my balance. Not only that, but I had a _killer headache._ "Coffee…I need coffee." I muttered, cracking the door and slipping outside to the warm hardwood floors.

There was the distant dripping of a coffee machine to guide me to the kitchen, and the soft and luxurious smell of…_cinnamon buns_?

No friggin way, Kai can't _cook_!?

But sure enough, there on the counter was a baking sheet of the iced pastries—and beside it, looking ever so slightly out the window, was Kai Hiwatari. He had one half eaten cinnamon bun on a little plate, crimson eyes ignoring it aloofly .

A small chill ran down my back at the very sight of him, hair shielding and framing his face, shoulders back in perfect posture, the rest of him clothed in jean and a white tank top. And suddenly his gaze met mine. "Took you long enough," he looked away, voice bored with an edge of ego. "They're probably cold now."

_Did he make these for me?_ I blinked back to the baking sheet, "you made these, Kai?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh...um…for, uh…"

Kai's eyes narrowed a bit as his head tilted back to mine, "For you?" he shrugged nocommentarily, "If your hungry, I don't really care. There's extras." And he went back to staring out the window.

It was so _un_Kai-ish, but then again…so much like his none characteristic, cold self. He had never _ever_ made anything for me, though! I was awed! So, I took one, grabbing a plate as I went, and sunk my teeth into it.

Sure, it was cold, but sooo good! I sunk into a seat beside Kai and nibbled away.

"Rough night?" I could almost see the smirk that was playing up Kai's face. He just had to be so damn sarcastic, didn't he? If only he _knew_ how rough it had actually been.

"Uh…yeah." was there really an actual answer for that?

"I came in at eight, and you were tossing like you were on fire." Kai replied icily. If I hadn't known any better, was that a hint of concern in his voice? Right now i was to shocked at the knowledge that the Russian had even cracked open my door, let alone come in.

I blinked and finished up the pastry, grabbing for a napkin.

"Yeah, well…erm, interesting dream." I managed. _Damn it, we're out of napkins. Do we ever have napkins! _I sighed, sticky hands in air and leaned back in my chair. One by one, I licked away the icing in a quick manner.

"Hmm…" Kai replied, voice closer than it had been before. Was he watching me lick my fingers? Sure enough, as I turned my head, the Russian's characteristic crimson eyes were stuck on me, watching my mouth very closely. And maybe it was just my warped mind, but was he ever so slightly—leaning closer in?

_Well…This is odd…_

* * *

Was it good enough to go on?? Please don't make me beg for your input... ; . ; 


	2. Cinnamon buns

Thank you for my 3 reviewers!! and for anyone else who might have reviewed but i haven't gotten it yet... 'clings' This little chapter is for you, and i promise, it will get a bit... 'cough' racier XD Keep on reviewing, please, it gives me ideas and inspo!! And also, excuse the bad language, its not like me, but i am working from inside the mind of a teenage boy. Kudo's!!

Disclaimer: Yeah, sure, for all you people that are twisted enough to believe that _I_ own Beyblade---You keep believing that I do.

Rating: So M, its not even funny. oo;;

Chapter: 2 - 'squeee'

* * *

"Kai…?" I was almost too scared to speak, too scared that he would realize how _extremely_ close he was to me and get freaked out. But instead, the Russian slowly backed away as if it were nothing but natural to get that close to me. So I was left with him staring at me harshly, wondering why the hell I had just called his name.

"What?" he sneered in a bored and bothered tone. The Russian quickly got up off of his chair and took both of our plates to the trash, then stared ridiculingly at the left over cinnamon buns. If only right then and there I could have shoved the remaining twelve pastries in my mouth, dammit, I would have! But instead, I was left to watch his furrowed brow and think on how sexy he looked when he was angry.

_This really isn't helping…_

"Rei, what the hell are you staring at?"

"Huh?" Kai's voice shook me from my remembrance of that dream, "oh, um—just wondering what you're going to do with those buns--"

I so could have pulled that off if I hadn't have been staring _right at Kai._ Unfortunately, the one time I don't want to give him the wrong picture, he probably makes me out as a perv.

"Excuse me?" The Russian either looked about ready to burst into laughter or punch me in the face. And suddenly the sentence started rolling its way around inside my head. Five minutes later, I actually understand what I _said out loud._

_Damn. Shit. Fuck!! _

"I meant the cinnamon buns." I growled through clinched teeth, mentally beating myself up. "The cinnamon buns. What are you going to do with the _cinnamon buns_?" Another awkward silence rolled on by, and Kai regained his cool, while I was still about ready to drop of embarrassment. A soft blush began to form on my skin as Kai's eyes trailed to mine. "Throw them out. Are you…ok?" He was now staring at me like a mad science experiment ready to blow down the dojo, which only made the made blushing worse. I nodded dimly, and started to back up towards the hall. Now would probably the best time to take a shower and hang myself…

"Thanks for breakfast, Kai." I smiled flakily, turning my back to make my way to my room, black hair trailing behind me like a cloak. "You're a really good cook!" I called back over my shoulder, hurrying to the door.

* * *

It wasn't long before I had gathered myself to a hot steamy bath, relaxing calmly under the water that had turned a silky black with the amount of space that my hair was currently taking up.

I've always loved taking baths, swimming, and visiting the ocean, ever sense I was little--back in my old village. Though I've only been the ocean once for a blading tournament, it was absolutely hypnotizing. Beautiful beyond words. That was the first ever 'quality time' that I had spent with Kai—if you could even call it that.

Once again, Takao had said something rather dumb and had gotten Kai pissed. For fear of breaking something in the million-dollar-rental-house, I persuaded Kai to come out on the pier with me. It was right at sunset, and as we both stood at the edge, the wind nearly blowing through us, I felt as if I were floating over the ocean with Kai. That the pier wasn't actually under us at all, and that in a few seconds, Kai would take my hand…and that would be enough for everything.

Of course it never actually happened, but I still hold that memory as one of my favorites—even though it can't even be considered an actual conversation.

But perhaps that why I love the thought so much.

Because maybe it was so much _more_ than an actual conversation.

* * *

Ended kinda sweetly with Ray soakin in the tub, after the mature comment at the top. Lol, that just kinda came to me and i thought 'why not make it cute and dirty, Irlee?' :) who couldn't love that?! well, i'm probably going to do another dream sequence next chapi or so, so stick around, wouldn't want to miss the smexyness... XD

Review please! it makes my day!! ; . ;


	3. Biting Hallucinations

Thanks agian to my 7 reviewers!! 'joyful gasp' You are all listed below!

In this chapie, Rei gets alittle crazy over here... but it was quite fun to write.

More smexiness with a dash of suspense MAKES THE HEART GROW FONDER! LoL!

Do enjoy, everyone!!

Disclaimer: Yeah, sure, for all you people that are twisted enough to believe that _I_ own Beyblade---You keep believing that I do.

Rating: So M, its not even funny. oo;;

Chapter: 3!! XD

* * *

To my reviewers...

**CooledCrimsonwolf: **here ye go! 'huggles" thanks for the sweet comment, hun. tell me if you like it.

**Jaques-lefrou: **Okydoky! Hope you like it! XD

**MizuTsuki17**: Thank yooouu! 'hugs'

**Sugar-Hype-Queen**: aww, thanks, Sugar. Hope ya like it!!

**Shin-Rigel**: yes, more smexiness for you! Thanks a bunch for the review, i love your fics XD Hope you like it!

**Sa-Kun:**why thank you! i hope you enjoy! -

**animelover6000**: yes, i'm working on that - thanks for the review, hope you enjoy it!!

Chapter 3: **_Biting Hallucinations_**

* * *

After the bath, I then scampered around my empty room, tossing clothes over my shoulder to find my old favorite pair of jeans. Once found, I matched them with a red shirt, a few Chinese characters adorning it.

With the shirt nearly over my shoulders, I walked smoothly over to the mirror and stared at the mess of damp hair that was dragging along my back. Usually, my hair was pretty much 'tangle free', but on particularly damp or stormy days, it would completely freak out.

Or whenever I was dealing with stress…

"Dammit!" I hissed, trying my best to work the comb in and out through the mess without loosing it. I managed to get a section perfect and silky, but the rest had to be yanked mercilessly. _Just take everyone's suggestion and cut it. _

When I had reached the other side of my hair, it only got worse. The brush was now permanently lodged to my head…

"Rei?" I jumped at Kai's muffled voice just outside my door. What the hell was he doing here?

"Yeah?" I called back shakily, finally loosening the grip that my hair had had on the brush, and throwing it to the ground. "What is it, Kai?" I smoothed out my rumpled shirt and ran a hand through my unruly mane.

There was another pause before the Russian's bark came streaming in, "Practice." I heard small footsteps retreat from my door, and the voice got a bit louder, "ten minutes!"

But its vacation… My heart sank. He's making me do practice even when the other's aren't _here_!? Even Kai's not that—heartless. Was this some kind of cheap trick, or is he pissed at me about yesterday—or what…? We always had practice seven days a week, three hours in the morning, one hour after dinner. But we had all come to an agreement that vacations were free. Was he trying to kill me or something!?

Sighing, I narrowed my citric eyes and pulled out the last rap I had for the week, slamming the drawer shut with a 'bang!' The silky white material nearly slid out of my hands as I bound my flowing locks to a tight ponytail. Bringing the ponytail over my shoulders, it nearly touched my stomach as I began to wind the silk around my hair, looking in the mirror as I went.

And the dream came flooding back to me, each and every vision like a new revelation. Suddenly I could see Kai's legs wrapped around mine, feel his hands stream across my shirt, ripping fabric as he went. My eyes widened as I stared closely at the mirror; with every blink I took, I could see his body wind itself around mine.

"I…I'm dreaming…" my voice came as a shudder when the reflection made Kai lace his hands around my neck, and suddenly I was being pulled to a warm, hard chest. The elder's larger frame intoxicated me as he suddenly tilted my head with his cheek, trailing soft kisses down the base of my neck. I moaned against him, letting it vibrate over his mouth.

The kissing had turned to harsh yet passionate love bites that were being trailed across my shoulder, Kai's mouth working away at my skin. "uuhh…" I ran a hand through his silver and cobalt hair, letting it slide down his neck.

I wanted to talk to him, figure out why he was doing this. This couldn't be a dream anymore, but I knew for sure it wasn't reality. I was giving my body to a hallucination.

A particularly wonderful yet harsh bite threw my head back as the vision snickered, tongue flickering out to lick the wound. This was getting intense now…

"Kai—" I moaned his name without thinking, running my hand along his back, when suddenly—I was left alone. Staring wide eyed into the mirror at my tasseled reflection, alone and breathing heavily.

_I'm going crazy... that wasn't even real…_

I jutted forward towards the mirror, eyes widening as I spotted something just to the right of my collarbone. "Holy shit…" I murmured, pressing a clammy hand to a bite size mark. It was bleeding softly, trickling down from my parted shirt. _He…he bit me. I can still see it…_ My fingers laced the wound, and I flinched as it tingled up to my neck.

This wasn't real…

But the dream…It was different than this, Kai had scratched and bit me several times when I was asleep and I woke up with nothing. But this— I stared at the love bite like it was instead a snack bite, and poison had been injected just below the surface. Was this real…?

A flicker cast my eye to the alarm clock on my bed side, and I immediately forgot about my aching shoulder as the red numbers flashed to 11: 42.

Kai, _the real Kai_, was going to murder me!!

"Dang!" I hastily flipped my hair over my shoulders and parted my bangs. Sliding my favorite head band across my forehead, I picked up Driger from the dresser and ran to snatch my launcher from the desk.

I would figure this out later, I decided, flying across the room and down the hallway barefoot. "Shoes, shoes— _shoes_!" I halted at the back door, and spotted my black slip-ons just feet away.

Nearly rampaging through the glass, I managed the last shoe and caught myself from falling head first onto the deck. Kai's body was down at the grass, back turned to me as he looked to be waiting. A smirk adorned my face as I scampered on down to him; _maybe I wasn't late after all. _

"Rei." His voice shocked me as I stepped beside him, crimson eyes staring out at the acres of yard that had come along with the large dojo. "Do I even want to know what kept you?" his voice was shunning and I let my narrowed eyes fall to the ground. "You're late." And he walked ahead, leaving me in his dust to stare just beyond him. Anger boiled within me. I never could get a break from him, could I?

I could hear him sigh as I fallowed, my fists clenched around Driger and the launcher; his voice that same bored and frustrated tone that only he could pull off, "Lets just get going."

* * *

Thank you so much for my reviewers 'hugs' You make the word go round XD This chapie was a bit longer, so i hope it satisfies you guys more than the last one, cause yes, the last one was pretty short... I'll try to do better about that. 

But yes, has Rei gone crazy?! 'fangirl gasp' must keep reading to see if his dreams get anymore...unusual. w

Thanks agian, 'smooch' please review if you like it at all and if you have any questions, concerns, or lovely comments, i'll acknowlede all of you guys at the next start of the chapter


	4. A proper demonstration

THIRTEEN REVIEWS!! X3 Thank you so much...

**Skyblue101**: LoL!! I know, it took me a minute after _i _had written it! XD Thank you, hope you enjoy! Tell me if you like it!

**Black-Dranzer-1119**- Thank you for the nice review! here's the next chapie and i hope you like it! Tell me if you do!

**MizuTsuki17**: I'm very glad you found it pleasureable XD do read on and enjoy! Tell me if you like it!

**Chibikuro rose-sama**: Aww, thanks a bunch! Hope you like it, please tell me if you do!

**Xekii**: 'glomps' You like it? XD i'm glad! do keep reading and tell me if you like it!!

**animelover6000**: thanks for another nice review!! i hope you enjoy this chapter, please tell me if you do!! 8D

* * *

Sorry i took alittle longer, was away on a road trip! X3 i had fun, and am busy writting the next few chapies. Um, well, this one has another bit of smexyness added to the beybattle, thought that might be good, so do enjoy and leave a little comment like the lovely people above 'hugs' 

Disclaimer: Yeah, sure, for all you people that are twisted enough to believe that _I_ own Beyblade---You keep believing that I do.

Rating: So M, its not even funny. o.o;;

Chapter: 4!!! 'squee'

* * *

"Rei, you should be attacking from the side!" Kai ordered quickly as his blue blade spun rapidly in a zigzag motion. We were now both standing on the opposite sides of the large dish in the middle of the yard. Only seconds ago had we started our first practice battle after running the usual two miles around the yard. 

It was a rather hot day, so already I could see the sheen of sweat that had begun to form over Kai's muscled and tanned arms, his face paint alittle smudged from it running over his face. _That's hot…_ Already I had begun to take more glances at my captain than my bitbeast.

Driger was, at the moment, rocking back and forth around Dranzer, swimming in circles as the phoenix waited patiently for an attack.

The sad truth was; I had nearly forgotten my plan of attack once Kai had tossed his shirt over to the side lines…

"Rei, what are you doing!?" That snapped me back into focus and I stared persistently down at Driger. From what I could see, I hadn't done anything _wrong._

"What?" I called back, looking from the blades to Kai, "Its defense!"

"We're working on your attack, Rei." He growled, "I didn't bring you out here to make sure that Driger can spin in a circle, now like I said, attack me from the side!" And before I could move, the blue blade torpedoed over to mine, ramming Driger out of the dish and sending him flying over to my side. I let my mouth hang open and my eyes narrow. _What the hell is he trying to do!?_

Shaking my head to clear my angered thoughts, I bend down to pick up my blade that was now dented and rough from impact. Driger was extremely hot to the touch. I had overworked the engine gear.

"Kai, you didn't even give me a chance to _react_." I reasoned, trying my best to stay under control as I stared up at him with narrowed eyes. What did he honestly expect me to do? "And you know that it's hard for me to get a clean attack in this sort of heat." My eyes trailed down to the bent blade in my palm. I could feel Kai's expecting eyes on me. A soft blush only made my flushed cheeks worse. "I think I just fried the engine gear."

The Russian set his eyes back to his own spinning blade. "Launch it once more, and we'll try this again." With one hand outstretched, Dranzer picked up speed before cutting into Kai's waiting fingers. He clutched ahold of his launcher and readied the blade for another run as his eyes only fell on me.

I sighed softly, ignoring the still fire hot blade in my hand as I clicked it into the launcher. My nerves were wired and felt about ready to drop with this heat, but of course Kai had to be so damn stubborn about the whole ordeal…

"Attack me as soon as possible, and I mean _soon_." He ordered and I let my shoulders fall ever so slightly. My eyes remained on Kai as he pulled both hands to the launcher and put one foot alittle closer to the edge of the dish than the other. I did the same. I didn't know how I was going to pull this off; Kai knew that Driger didn't get speed in the air like Dranzer did, but took a few seconds when on the ground to gain actual momentum. Its not like I could do the impossible or anything, and why the hell did he have to be so dominant in every battle we have?

It was just practice--_that we shouldn't even be having_!

I was getting more and more angry as the seconds ticked by, and we locked eyes. Must have been the heat or something…

"You ready?" he pierced his eyes to mine and invisible lightening flashed between us.

I nodded, unable to move my gaze to the dish.

"NOW!" and our gaze was lost as we both pulled our rip cords together, blades flying and clashing in midair. "Rei!" that was supposedly my signal to attack, but Driger didn't have the fire to. So instead, he rampaged him head on, knocking Dranzer back a foot or two.

_Ooooh…_Kai was mad. "You were supposed to hit me from the side!"

"I couldn't, Kai!" I retorted, watching the blades knock against each other with a distinctive metal clash, "You know I can't attack as soon as I hit the ground, its impossible for my blade!"

"Then you're not launching right."

His words hit me right when Driger was knocked once more out of the dish and to my feet, the attack ring spinning in inverse to the weight disk. What do you mean 'not launching right'? This is how _I've always launched. _Despite my confusion, I picked up Driger once more and attached him to the launcher before letting my hands fall to my side.

"Wait," I blinked as Kai bent down to grab ahold of the still spinning cobalt blade, "sense when does launching have _anything_ to do with my capability to attack? I've _always_ launched like this, Kai." He didn't seem to be listening to me at all, but instead, the Russian was walking around to my side of the dish, crimson eyes stalking me.

He reached my side and turned to face me. "Hints why you've _never_ been able to attack properly from the side." He spoke, mere inches away from my face. I could see every bead of sweat laced on his hair, the smudged paint that seemed to almost be fading, his breath on my cheeks (yet another thing to make me flush even worse), and that gorgeous body was just almost touching mine. We stood like this in silence for minutes it seemed. Kai was alittle taller than me, so I was forced to look up at him or look down at his chiseled shoulders, which only made me remember my own aching wound…

_Please don't move. Ever._

But unfortunately he did. Taking two steps back without breaking the gaze purposely, the Russian was at my back now, and I could feel the heat radiating from his chest. I looked down at my feet to see that Kai's were just beside them.

I gaped, my face turning an all over cherry color.

"Let me show you how to launch—" His voice sounded surprisingly more husky, softer…sexier. "—Properly…"

His face was right up against my ear, this time, his chest lightly coming in contact with my back, and despite the heat—I was chilled to the bone.

Never before had he actually touched me, _like this._

And then he had taken my wrists in his moist hands, raising them till they were just in front of my chest. He didn't let go. Pulling my right hand to the rip cord, I took a hold of it as fingers gripped my wrists. "Tilt your left hand lower…" God, I thought I was going to melt right here and there as Kai's long fingers moved my left wrist downward to the perfect position. I hadn't realized it, but I had actually leaned into his chest, my shoulders pulled back to meet his. And it all felt so incredibly right to have his hands on my arms, my back to his moist chest, our legs locked together as we both stood up against each other.

It seemed nearly professional, but so much sexier…

"N—now what…?" he had taken my breath, so my voice sounded raspier than I had wanted. Perhaps he would think it was just the heat and not _him_.

"Don't—" His fingers slid back to my elbows and then to my upper arms, keeping everything in line as he went. I could tell that his main focus was my body, my posture, and it sent shivers up my back. "—Move."

And as he said these words, I nearly laughed to myself. He had his long; artistic fingers on my arms, supporting them in more that just an instructing manor. I could feel his knees at the back of thighs, feet just at the outside of mine. And his chest…oh dear lord, I was now pressed entirely to his lovely chest; able to feel every muscle he had. I could feel _every_ breath he inhaled and exhaled, each one fluttering to my ear…

Everything seemed to be in perfect order, things the way they _should be._ If only this didn't have to be about the damned beyblade at all…

Don't move, he had said.

_So. Not. A. Problem. _

* * *

sha like?? 8D do tell me in a nice review, surely makes my day. Next chapie's comin soon, i promise. Thanks for reading!! 


	5. Spasibo, Rei

Thank you for my lovely reviewers! hope you all enjoy this next chapie. Be sure to tell me if you do. It really helps inspire me XD and i think this story's going to be quite long, but cha have to give me loads of time. I so suck at updating cause i keep trying to write the next chapters and stay ahead of myself. But anywho, thanks to the lovely and wonderful reviewers below!!

**jchan26401**: LoL! I sound so blonde myself sometimes too, but i have no excuse. I am a blonde 8D. But thank you so much for your comment! it made my day. And yes, Kai was 'helping' Rei out in his own smexy way. I quite enjoyed writing that... XD Tell me if you like this chapter!

**Intense Innocence:** Aww, 'hugs' thank you! I'm so glad that you liked it. Here's the next chapter for you, tell me if you like it, pwease! I'm really glad that my writing makes you feel involved in the story, thats what i'm trying to do. Thanks!

**MizuTsuki17:** Thank you!! here's the next chapter for you! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, sure, for all you people that are twisted enough to believe that _I_ own Beyblade---You keep believing that I do. 

**Rating**: So M, its not even funny. oo;;

**Chapter**: 5!!!

* * *

"K-Kai…?" Once again my voice went unnoticed as the Russian's hands on me firmed around my arms. I could almost feel his criticizing glare from behind me. He grunted once in pure acknowledgement, "Keep that stance, and we'll see if you can actually launch like the true world class blader that you are…" I swallowed as moist hands went up to my shoulders, that sexy voice repeating itself time after time after _time_ in my head. 

"You want me to try launching it this way?" I finally managed to say, "It's backhanded to me, Kai. I…I can't even keep the blade straight this way." I twisted my head to stare into crimson eyes that were a lot closer than I had thought. "it…it probably won't even land right…" And my voice was gone once more as the Russian blinked, getting a firm grip on my shoulders as a smirk curved his perfect lips.

"Just trust me." he shrugged. "If it doesn't land right than we'll be back out here tomorrow. I have a feeling you'll make it work." And suddenly his hands felt like ghosts, his body a slice of thin air. I was left to watch him walk effortlessly across the other side of the dish, his toned and perfectly ached back glistening in the light. It was a wonder that I didn't fall when he had let go. It seemed that I was that dependent on him…

But he honestly expected me to launch _backhandedly _under _these conditions_!?

"I really _really_ don't know about this." I whispered to myself, eyes glued to his chest as he turned to face me. But Kai looked so absolutely sure of himself, how could I disappoint him…?

I was shaken from my dream state as his eyes landed on mine, "You ready?" He called, one foot back like always.

I nodded, mimicking the posture.

"NOW!"

My right hand jutted out as the blade went flying, sailing into the dish at force speed. It was nothing but a silver blur when it clipped Dranzer out of the dish at the same speed that it had entered, _directly aimed at Kai_.

I panicked as Kai managed to step one foot backwards, his left hand up to shield himself. "Kai!" a perplexed, wide eyed expression took him over as the blade sliced into his hand, still spinning as he was knocked down to the grass with surprise. I watched him fall all the way down… and it wasn't but a second later that I was running towards him, scared out of my mind that I had hit him hard.

"Kai!" From behind the dish, he had been knocked straight to his back, the beyblade still at his fingertips. Once I reached him, I collapsed beside him, looking over every inch that I could see, my hands at his arm, gripping uselessly. For some reason I just wanted an excuse to be able to touch him.

I waited a second, staring down at him, my brow furrowed. It wasn't even a strong launch!

"Kai, I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful!" I wailed at myself, when suddenly a pair of unusually serene red eyes glimmered up to me like gemstones. They caught my own gaze, it so filled with worry and adrenaline that my pupils had dilated into slits.

"Kai, please tell me you're ok?!" He looked strangely calm as I myself was freaking out. When he wouldn't reply, I looked across his bare chest to see that he was breathing regularly, everything looked to be ok—till my eyes reached his right hand.

Where he had caught the blade, his fingers were now sliced open and wet with scarlet blood. I _paled._

"Kai!" I was too scared to touch his hand, so I took ahold of his wrist, eyes glued to the open and bloodied wound, "I…I….uh, I—!"

_I'm…going to pass out._

Indeed, I was looking very pale and feeling rather nauseous as I took the now cherry colored blade carefully from his palm. Kai winced beneath my touch, but only let out a hiss of pain. Obviously I was still babbling incoherently.

"Will you shut up, already?" He finally scoffed. I searched his eyes finally; scared that I had made him angry, but relaxed only slightly when I saw his amused smirk, "you did _good_."

"You're bleeding!"

Kai gave me a look, rolling his eyes, "damn right. And it hurts like hell, but take a compliment when I rarely give one." I couldn't help but smile as we locked eyes once more, everything between us dead serious. When his eyes held mine like that, I just couldn't _talk_—I could barely breathe! For once I broke our gaze, holding a secretive pleasure in that for some odd reason.

But he was still on the ground, _bleeding, _and I had to do something about it.

"Come on." Carefully helping him up from the grass, I held protectively onto his hand and led him inside and back into the cinnamon flavored kitchen.

----

Once I had sat him down, parking myself beside him, I took minutes of careful investigative research on the wounds while Kai stayed silent, brooding; I could feel his eyes on me. He wasn't happy to be looked after like this, even though he seriously needed it.

From what I could see, there was only _one_ cut that expanded across the base of his _four_ fingers. And it went deep.

"You might need stitches." I paused, examining his hand for a second longer before looking up to his eyes. The Russian, however, _did_ _not_ seem keen on that.

"That's really _not_ necessary." He glared.

Beside him, a wrap of bandages sat tranquilly as I took one more look at the nasty slash. With the majority of the blood gone, it looked even worse; raw, mangled. And it was unfortunately right on the joints so it would take longer to heal.

Grabbing the bandages, I carefully began to unroll them across his hand, the left over blood soaking through the first two layers.

"I can do this myself, Rei." He finally spoke up, voice bothered with anticipation and some other emotion that I couldn't quite tell…

I smirked, working the fourth layer of bandage across his palm and under his fingers. I had expected this sort of thing from the loner, but only kept up my work with a small tentative grin, "Yeah, I know."

His frown increased, "then just let me, I can be out of your way—"

"Kai, you're never _in _my way to begin with."

"Well…it's not your business—"

"I'm the one who launched the blade, Kai. If it's not my business to help, than I don't know whose it is." His eyes scanned over mine, unable to come back with anything but a sigh.

The Russian stared blindly at me for a moment as I ripped the last of the bandages, sealing it to his palm with a piece of tape. Done with my good deed, we watched each other expectantly.

An awkward pause was ended by the Russian's smooth voice, laced with discomfort, "I really didn't need any help—"

_I _knew_ he was going to say that!_

My groan cut him off as I shut my eyes, slamming the bandages down on the counter top. This was such a typical act for him to pull, and it only made me smile.

"God, Kai, can't you just say 'thank you' like the rest of humanity!?"

Kai hesitantly got up from his seat, a smirk on his perfect lips. He didn't say one thing as he turned away, stalking towards the hallway, clenching his bandaged hand to his side.

My heart sank slowly as I watched him leave. But what was I honestly expecting…this was Kai Hiwatari. You just don't get 'thank you's from him. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard him say anything remotely sounding like the phrase.

Usually, I would have gotten angry if I had done that for someone and hadn't received one turn of gratitude back—but with Kai…it was different.

I slowly began to pick up the bandaging, wrapping it around the center piece.

It was as if I couldn't stay mad at him, or even start.

_Get over yourself already…_ The very thought made me anxious.

Standing up, I brushed off the very idea and started down the hall for my room, eyes to the floor. It was about time for lunch…

Suddenly, something caught my attention and my gaze met pure scarlet. I stopped dead in my tracks, like a deer caught in the headlights.

Kai had stopped just in front of his door, arms crossed and leaning against the frame in pure amusement. I blinked, that damn blush coming back once more. Had he been watching me that whole time? It was a mental task to keep walking, eyes anywhere but his bare chest as he leaned sexily against wall.

Finally I couldn't take it, passing him; I looked up from the corner of my eye to see his scarlet gaze traveling along my body. He didn't look quite as bored as usual…

That smirk came back once more on his lips, but maybe it had never left…

_God, Kai, why can't you just say 'thank you' like the rest of humanity?_

My steps slowed as one long fingered hand opened the door to the Russian's room, and he turned to fully face me, slowly backing up. He held up his bandaged hand, as his lips began to move in beautiful Russian, "_Spasibo_, _Rei_." The door slowly began to close over his words as he said them just slowly enough to make me watch his mouth in longing,

"I. Owe. You."

And he disappeared behind the white door; leaving me feeling a little less than fog.

* * *

Kai's so elusive, ain't he...? Its fun writing him. Poor Reirei, he just doesn't know how to take it all... TT.TT Review if you enjoyed!!

Note: _Spasibo _means "thank you" in Russian.


	6. Which ways up, which ways down?

Sorry it took so long to submit this one TT-TT 'bows in appology' but i get writers block everynow and then. So hope you enjoy. Review as always! and thanks to the lovely people below who did...

* * *

**Skyblue101:**Yup, Spasibo means "thank you" so, Spasibo agian for the review!!! XD 

**Sugar-Hype-Queen: **My pleasure! XD Hope you enjoy this next one

**Xekii:** Yup, unfortunately actual story line has to come in somwhere. XP lol, thanks for the review!!

**Chibikuro rose-sama**: aww, what an honor! thank you a bunch!

**Animelover6000**: yeah, same here. I haven't been getting my reviews or story alerts by email for a _long_ time. I think its something with Fanfiction 'shurgs' XD thank you for the review!

**chibirei1227**: Thank you so much! i'm so glad you liked it!! 'hugs' thanks for the lovely review!!

* * *

_"I. Owe. You." _

The words left me feeling like a ghost, and it was just the way he said them… the way he stared at me; the way he was standing; his lips… Oh, hell, it was _everything_ about _him!_

But was he just playing with me—all of this? Was this an act? Or was it nothing? I really couldn't tell with _Kai_ of all people. His emotions were so hard to read.

I stumbled blindly down the hall, my mind still rerunning those three words endlessly. Clutching at the silver door handle, I walked on in, throwing the bandages to the desk and flopping down to the large bed with a plop. I was _dead_. So many things were swimming through my head, spinning words, flipping phrases, remembering images.

I sighed softly, my breath a mere whisper.

All ready, this day had gotten the best of me.

And it was only, what…? Twelve fifty?

I turned over to face the rudely blinking red lights of that dammed alarm clock, and indeed, it was 12:54. I let out a stifled groan. What now?? I was already so exhausted, mentally and physically, and only half the day had gone by…

Kai was probably still in his room…lunch had to be made…by me… but man, was I tried…I should be getting up…getting moving… _get up_!!

But it was already too late, I had fallen victim to my comfortable bed; covers only halfway made up from the morning. Slowly my eyes began to close, and the grip on the cotton bed spread; the only thing that was keeping me awake, _slowly_ faded…

Sunlight streamed through the cracked curtains, a few beams hitting at my eyes, and gingerly they began to open. All around me, I could feel the twisted curtains wrap around my body, the pillow slanted sideways. _Must have been a rough nap…_

Cautiously I sat up, looking around my room with groggy eyes and messy hair. From the feel of it, my wrap had come out while I was sleeping…

_How long was I sleeping for, exactly_!?

My amber eyes finally found that red light once more as it blinked to 1:02. My eyes widened, and I paled slightly.

I had gotten _eight minutes of sleep?!_

Sitting straight up in bed, I snatched up the device in my palm, staring at it only inches from my face. Something was seriously screwed up…

"Glad that you're _finally_ up." My head snapped up to a rather dark corner of my room, where a strangely familiar voice crooned.

My blood froze as a pair of mischievous red eyes stared seductively over at my bed, crawling up and down my body. "K-Kai…?" The Russian still had no shirt on, pants wrapping around his lower waist and trailing coolly on down to the floor, hair framing his face perfectly and falling down his shoulders. And that beautiful figure was coming _towards me._

Nothing was left for me to do but stare wide eyed as he stopped right before my bed; that smirk curving his lips sexily. "What…what are you doing here, Kai?" my voice sounded like confused and suspicious _jello._

But instead of answering, Kai only grabbed ahold of my wrists with a smile. He swung his legs around on either side of my hips, sinking me back into the bed. "I thought I should come and visit." He chimed, sinking right along with me till our chests were touching.

He than began to peel away at the bottom of my shirt, running his hands along my waist. Oh geez, this was sending sharp shivers up and down my body as his cold hands ran around my skin. My eyes fluttered shut as my hands went out to his forearms, gripping his wrist helplessly "Kai…wh-what are you doing…?"

A soft chuckle came down to my ear as one hand roamed higher, making me shudder. The other had taken my hand, lacing my fingers in his for the moment. This was a mixture of complete ecstasy and comfort; affection and hunger…

Kai pressed his cheek to mine softly, leaning down to my ear once more. "_Visiting_…"

* * *

BUAHAHAHAAAA...i love fooling with Rei's head. But think about it: is it reality or a dream? it could really swing both ways. Give me a shout out and tell me which one you think it is and i'll tell ya next chapie!! 


	7. A fever you can't sweat out

Hellllooooo!! I'm back!! sorry once more; was on a trip with friend Xekii. Had fun, and now you have the next little chapter of this twisted fic. 'SWOON ' 32 REVIEWS!! I didn't think I'd get _that _far!! 8D Thanks guys! And trust me, I'm no where near done. You ain't getting rid of me that fast. LoL Sooo…this chapter's kinda a different take from the usual out look on the dreams. Maybe they've gotten alittle to much for Rei. And what are the outcomes, exactly??

READ READ

REVIEW REVIEW

Like the lovely peoples below: XD 'hugs' it was great to know all of what you guys thought. Most of you got it right actually! 'claps' and for the people who didn't, I was right beside ya wishin it was true too. LoL! But Reirei will just have to wait for a next time.

* * *

**_!Note!_**: Thank you, Iwonn, for putting So Long, Integrity in her KaiReiLOVE! C2 Check it out, ya'll.

* * *

**Jaques-lefrou: **Lol, yes. I'm a meanie XD but here you go. Next chappie at your service! Thanks again!

**Black-Dranzer-1119**: Shyeah, rei's so cute and messable! Thanks for the review!

**KuronueObsessed**: 'hands you water' XD I've updaaaated!! No need to die over there, lol. Thanks once again for the review.

**Mei Kirami**: You're right in you're hopin. And yes, it would make more sense, lol, and thank you!!

**Chibikuro rose-sama: **oooo, that's a good way to look at it. 'pats' thank you!!

**Skyblue101**: lol, Kai could easily make Rei psycho like that, and that just might happen. Rei's very shaky like that XP Thankies!!

**Cool-Hanyou**: Lol, I know! I'm right along with you on that thought, but Kai's a sour puss at the moment. Thankies for the review!

**Nav.love: **I've updated!! XD Hope you enjoy!! Thanks for the review, keep reading, and yes, you are right.

**Shadowy Fluffball**: You are indeed right my friend. Here's the next chappie, thanks!! 8D

* * *

"_Visiting…" _

My eyes grew wide when a wandering hand slipped below my waistline, and I shuddered. "Kai…please, just _stop_!" I finally called, out of breath. The Russian looked up to me with confused eyes, narrowed in mild frustration. "Why?" A determined smirk took him over as he leaned up to trail kisses down my neck. I couldn't let this win me over again…

"J-just do!" I fought back, grabbing for his arms once more. Though I only had a mild idea of why I wanted him to stop, I knew that I couldn't let this happen to me again. This wasn't what I wanted…I wanted Kai, not this.

I had finally managed to take ahold of his hands, bringing them away from me and to the side of the bed. One less distraction to deal with. Even though I missed his ghostly hands crawling over my skin, I had to get through this.

Still fighting off the erg to have his mouth to mind,, I narrowed my eyes as he stared up to me with a grin that I could only define as 'devious', "You had better give me a better reason then _that._" My ember eyes flared along with my anger.

"I need to wake up…" I whispered to myself, eyes suddenly flashing up to the ceiling, trying to devise a plan of attack.

Kai's distinctive chuckle came as lips trailing along my chest, "you're not asleep."

My frown deepened at his voice, "Yes, _I am._" And suddenly I had my plan. My million dollar plan of attack that might just backfire in my face. But _I had it._ His legs were wrapped possessively around my waist; arms to my side, and he was obviously very sure of his positioning. Smirking down at me, Kai leaned down to my face blindly.

That was when I shifted completely, throwing the Russian's positioning off of my body so that we rolled towards the right side of the bed. And this time, I was on top.

Kai looked down right _annoyed._

If this was really a dream, and it just had to be, the hallucination had his sneer down to a science. My knees were now on either side of his waist, hands still gripping his arms above his head. Crimson eyes bore into me as if to say, _make your damn move._ I only grinned mischievously. Leaning down to his left ear so that our cheeks were touching, for once I felt alittle higher up on the food chain that just prey. I was in control now. My lips just ghosted his ear by centimeters, and my voice deceived me,

"Sorry...You're not the _right one_."

* * *

"Rei!"

My body was boiling, sweaty, and for some odd reason—shaking violently.

"Rei, wake _up!" _

Some voice was calling my name; that same person was casting a shadow over me. The voice; it was familiar in a distant sort of way, and at the moment, I was swimming in darkness. Only moments later did I realize that I _myself _wasn't shaking, but someone was doing it for me.

"Rei, dammit, you have to get up!"

_Kai..?_ Was it Kai's voice? Was it Kai's hand that was shaking my shoulder? I flipped unconsciously to face the shadow and peered into narrowed crimson eyes.

"K...Kai—?" He loomed over me in the dark room, looking the closest I had ever seen of him being scared. I blinked twice, just to make sure he was there.

Was this another part of the dream?

Or was this really reality?

The drastic change between dream Kai and real Kai was almost unspeakable. The lust and power that dripped off the hallucination wasn't at all present in this Kai…this Kai almost seemed frightened at the moment.

"Rei, I've been trying to get you up for the last fifteen minutes." His voice sounded urgent, minus the slight bit of ever-present sneer. Was I really that _dead_?

"Hmm…?" my voice didn't seem to want to work as I stared up at him in a dazed and boiling state. _Turn down the friggin thermostat!! _A cool hand sudden found its way to my forehead, lifting up the matted bangs as if that wasn't disgusting at _all._ I nearly cringed at the thought of Kai seeing me in this horrible state.

But he looked so concerned… "You're burning up, Rei." He spoke, eyes widening a fraction as he kept his hand to my forehead. It felt really good…

"I…I have a fever?" My voice sounded so groggy, like I've had the flu for years or something. Kai only nodded, blue bangs diverting his gaze from mine for a minor second as he fumbled with something in his hand.

"You're temp is one hundred and four." His voice was much less pleased than I would have usually thought, but at the moment I couldn't complain. I was too busy thinking of the numbers. When had he taken my temperature…?

Kai finally moved his wonderfully cool hand from my soggy forehead, and leaned in to my face. I was too sick to blush, but I was damn fine enough to loose my breath. "Your eyes are a funny color too."

He backed up and I sighed in a frustrated tone. Setting my heavy head on the head board of the bed, I swallowed what felt like a golf ball. "I wanna…go to bed."

"You need a doctor." Kai edged from his place by my side.

"Nooo…" I moaned, eyes drooping close.

"Rei, come on—"

"Noooo! No doctor!" I moaned once more. My voice sounded even funnier this time, like I was echoing in and out. Obviously my head was so incredibly screwed up… "Hmm…n-no doctor…neko…j-jin."

"Rei, what am I supposed to do then!?"

Suddenly the chills over took me and I gripped at my arms, bringing them to my damp chest. "sleeeep…" I mumbled, head rocking slowly down to the pillow.

A weight was slowly lifted from the bed and I sunk down even more so. The shadow only moved slightly to my left. "Fine. Doctor in the morning. But I'm not letting you out of my sight." Kai's voice came from above like a worried and annoyed archangel.

"So, tonight, you're sleeping with _me._"

* * *

Poor Rei!! He's sick!! hits bad self I just had to though, more drama!! Butcha'll have to keep reading to figure out what happens. Thanks once more to my wonderful readers and reviewers. Next chappie shall come soon. 


	8. bad omens and then some

OMGOSH!!!! I'm back… XD and with a cat!! Lol. I'm adopting this cute little 4month old kitty cat. She is quite cute! She has these pretty golden/green eyes and a grey and white and sorta light calico coat, and a really long fluffy grey-ish tail.…. And here ears are so fluffy and cute. We're still undecided on a good name though. 'sigh' I like Darcy, Gwendolyn, China, Gemma, Gaida, and Felicia---kinda like Sophie too. Thought I'd tell you that cause the peeps here at FanFic are so supportive!!

Anywho--- soooo here ya go peoples! New Chapter of So long, Integrity. Chapter 8!!! This one was harder to do, cause I couldn't really put in too much sexiness 'pout' but I did put some pain; cuteness; love; and worry. Hopefully that will help. Lol

Review and tell me if you like and WHAT KITTY NAME YOU THINK IS CUTE!! You're suggestions do help!! Throw in a few of your own suggestion's too if you want.

And I will announce which one we decide upon!!

* * *

44 REVIEWS!! YAY!! Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed. You make my day!! As always, I'm writing back:

**Shadowy Fluffball**: 'nod' I _try_ to make it all make some sense. But sometimes it doesn't quite pull through. XD Thanks for the shout out!! Glad you enjoyed.

**Xekii**: Lol, thank you! Here you go; next chappie. Lol, yup Cute _and_ Smexy this time. Thanks for the review!!

**Ranchdressing**: 'fangirl gasp' I dunno… keep reading! Thank you soo much for the review!! I'm sure the story shall answer your question. XD

**a-drop-of-rain**: 'backs away' N-noo…lol, and because I don't want you to suffer, here you go! Next chapter that is alittle longer too. Thank yooou!

**Sugar-Hype-Queen**: YUP! And that was like the only title that came to my mind. LoL Thank you for the review!! Hope you enjoy!

**Cool-Hanyou**: lol, next chapter here. And for Rei's eyes, for Neko-Jins it's just a sideffect of the fever, actually. Good question. Thank you!!

**Chibikuro rose-sama**: Why, thank you. I'm glad you like it. Next chapter is here!!

**Nav.love**: Read on, and you shall find out! XD Thank you for the review. And who wouldn't like that image, lol!!

**Darksaphire**: yes, multiple dreams can be confusing. Thank you for the review though, glad you like my Kai!

**Skyblue101**: 'Does konga with you' Thankies once more!! and yes, poor poor Reirei…

**Mew Phoenix Wolf**: 'hugs' thank you!! here you go!

**KuronueObsessed : **XD 'hands another glass' there ye go. And thank you so much, my biggest fan! Here is the next chappie!! Thanks again for the lovely review!!

* * *

I was barely conscience as Kai wrapped one of my arms around his neck and pulled me from my place on the bed.

If I hadn't have been as sick as a dog, his hand landing on my upper waist; supporting my body to his—would have been damn hot…but I was too stoned to even think about that fact.

"You think you can make it down the hall?" he whispered gruffly into my ear. From what I could register, I had leaned my head to his shoulder, my entire body weight slugged up against my captain.

Completely _out of my mind_, I groggily moaned back, "uhh…this—not _comfy_." I snuggled my head deeper into his shoulder blade, making him grumble and fall backwards a bit.

"Rei, there's _nothing_ else that I can do. I can't give you a _piggy back ride or something._"

"Mmm…yes, you can. Piggy…ride."

Silence fell between us at the odd request and the tension slowly rose. Thank goodness I was _already_ _dead_ or else I would have died right then and there on his shoulder—of severe embarrassment.

"I…no, you're too heavy, Rei." He stuttered back, sounding unusually stuck on his words. "Besides—this is easier."

My whiny voice rose as my closed eyes narrowed; head rocking back on his neck, "Not comfy, _Kaaaiii!_"

"Well, then, lets get this over with." He was taking my child-ness strangely well.

"Uuhhh…!"

"And don't you dare fall asleep on me…"

My reply didn't fallow and the hand that was on my waist tightened around my ribs. "Come on, we need to get you into my bed." And bare feet began to trudge forward into the darkness, my feet only fallowing by instinct. The hand that was slung around Kai's neck fell to his chest as we walked down the hall, my feet shuffling just barely like dead weights. His body heat bled through to my own soaked shirt and I snuggled up against his shoulder with a groan. He felt really really warm… My eyes suddenly began to close and I relaxed from my discomfort as Kai slowly steered me down the hall. I was slowly drifting away when I heard—

"Rei. You can't fall asleep."

I groaned, rubbing my forehead against his cheek, "Yes…I can. And will."

"Don't. You'll knock me into a wall if you loose complete consciousness…"

I didn't reply and ignored him completely, planting my head on his shoulder and snuggling up against his head. I was actually getting used to this…

Or so I thought.

Then my heart dropped into my stomach—which flew to my throat.

My eyes were immediately open and I bent over towards the carpet, pulling a surprised Kai along with me. "Ugh!" Extreme pain bled through my chest and one arm clutched at my stomach, the other hand tightening around Kai's T-shirt.

"Rei?!" Kai voice came beside me as something lowered us both to the ground and I was on my knees. My face screwed up in pain; I hissed out a low growl.

"Are you ok?! Rei!" Kai's voice came urgently in my ear, one hand turning me by my shoulder so that I faced him. "Rei, what happened?!"

I had slowly sunk my entire body down to my thighs, black bed hair flopping over to the floor and shadowing my expression. "Uhh…_sick…_I—_I'm going to be…sick_!"

I swallowed roughly, letting out a pained sigh.

So _what_!? It hurt to _breathe_ now too!?

And what the hell was _this_?! This pain! And it was just getting _worse _by the minute!

"You're sick?!" Kai parted my messy bangs away from my cheeks, tilting my head up to him.

Suddenly I lost all recollection of who was holding me; speaking to me; shadowing me from the already dark hall. Who was facing this pain with me…?

It sounded sort of familiar; the urgent gruffness. My eyes parted open slightly to stare into wide crimson, "K…ai."

He looked alittle relieved, but not by much. Sorta like getting off the sinking Titanic, but then realizing that you were in utterly freezing water and there was no second boat coming… His expression reminded me of that, oddly enough.

"Yes, its Kai, Rei!" his voice rose in anxiety, bringing my face towards him as if to examine me even more so, "We need to get you to the bathroom…or my room to a bed. It's probably just that we were moving kind of fast…" He defiantly did _not_ sound sure of himself.

"No!" I barked out, swallowing once more. "I can't…can't move…" Moaning once more, I squinted my eyes shut. It hurt like fire. My entire body did…

And I had no idea what was actually wrong!

Kai, beside me, was currently freaking out. "Let me call a doctor! I'll be right back, Rei…" and he made a gesture to stand up and dash towards the phone, when my sweaty palm grabbed ahold of his and I clenched onto him tightly.

The pain was getting worse; migrating from my chest to my head.

"Please…" I begged, on the verge of tears, "D-don't leave…"

He slowly sat down beside me, and I rocked towards him, one arm still around my stomach and the other was clenched to Kai's hand. He had his fingers laced firmly around mine, the only thing keeping me in reality.

"Rei, I have to do something!" he called, voice frantic, "I…you…I don't know what to _do_!"

Another wave of nausea hit me hard and I groaned, "_don't leave._" How much more of this could I actually take!? This was breaking me down…body part by body part.

And it was then that I finally did crack; letting a few tears escape and trickle down my face as the pain just echoed on. No relief at all…

Then I felt it.

…I felt arms around me. Something pulling me to a warm hard chest, arms encircling my back and gripping me tight. I buried my head into my captain's shoulder as he whispered the only relief in sight,

"I'm not leaving you …"

* * *

Sobb-idy sob SOB!! XD So the mysterious sickness continues… Poor Rei, so distraught and poor Kai, so CONFUSED! I think it was more of a longer chappie. And hints of Reirei's flirtatiousness are indeed coming through. Damn Kai for not knowing how to react… yet he did make his first actual "move"

Lol

Thank you for reading!!

Thank you MORE for reviewing!!


	9. An advantage to the chill

Helloooo to all!! The ninth chappie is UP!! HARAAAY! And I got my kitty cat today too, go-friggin-figure. XD Her names Sophie cause my mom is king of the house; she liked that name best. And Sophie's adorable and really really sleepy right now cause of her little surgery. Poor little kitty. Anywho, I'm the nurse maid---and will get ZERO hours of sleep making sure she is A-OK during the night….ROCK ON!!

Well, Anywho. Another long chappie for all you awesome peoples. I'll be working on the next one!!

61 REVIEWS!! 'swoons' I luff all of you guys… ; . ;

* * *

**Xekii: **LoL, yup. Pooor poooooor kitty-man. XD thanks for the review, Xekii! 

**Mysterygirl256:** wow, thank you! I'm very glad that you enjoyed it, I hope you like the next chapter too!!

**Skyblue101**: haha, I'm a girl!! Yeah, I know, that totally sucks, happens to me a lot too. But thank you so much for the review; enjoy!!

**KuronueObsessed: **Hehe, yeah, I updated after alittle while and you were the last reviewer for chapter 7, so here goes chapter 8! Enjoy! Thanks again for the review.

**Black-Dranzer-1119: **yup, poor sick Reirei. And thank you for the encouragement on my kitty, she's home safe now. XD Enjoy the next chapter!!

**Sugar-Hype-Queen**: Yeah, I know!! XD poor Kai doesn't know what to do. Thanks for the review!!

**MizzaGina**: Thank you so much!! I'm really glad you like it, keep on reading and tell me what you think!!

**Jaques-lefrou:** Haha!! Yeah I know, the sickness is good for something, isn't it? XD Thank you for the review!!

**Darksaphire: **that's what they're still trying to figure out 8D and thank you for the review, hope you like this chapter too!!

**Jchan24601**: lol, thank you for the wonderful review!! You're so not a horrible reviewer or fan! I'm glad you liked the fluff even though I miss the smexyness XD thank yoooouuu!

**Ranchdressing**: yeah, I can see Kai thinking that, but I can guarantee that at the moment, Kai's just plain ole' confuddled. XD thank you for the review!!

**Animelover6000: **Here you go, chapter 8 UP!! Thanks again for the review!

**Nav.love: '**backs away' o.o I'm sure I don't wanna know, too….but Anywho, chapter 8 is indeed up, hope you enjoy!! Thanks again!! XD

**Sonora avilon**: I'm very glad that you liked the story!! Thank you so much for your review, and don't worry, I'm not angered easily XD I hope you like this next chapter as well, do tell me if you do.

**Shadowy Fluffball:** Here you go, chapter 8 is up up UP!! Hope shya like!

**moon lit kitten**: thank you for the review! I'm glad that you liked the chapters so far; tell me if you like this one as well! And yes, poor sick sick Reirei…. 'sniff' XD

**Arsinen**: though that would make sense, you'll have to read and figure it all out. Maybe you're right…maybe you're wrong… XD thank you for you're review!!

**Hiwatari-Angel-15:** Aww, thank you so much for such a kind review!! I'm so glad that you've enjoyed the story so far, do tell if you like the next chappie as well. Thanks, again!!

* * *

I was crushed against a warm hard chest, arms encircling my back as I was left to cling to all that had every really mattered. Kai. _Always _Kai… And I was crying; sobbing wordlessly into his chest. Yet he held me like I mattered; as if he actually cared.

And that's what got me—_did_ he actually care?

Or was this all some act because I was sick—with God knows WHAT!?

Which brings me back to a different subject; I still had no earthly idea why I was so ill.

Was this some Neko-jin flu season or something? I couldn't see where the dream could connect anymore…I was pretty sure that I was awake now. But I really couldn't tell.

So for the next ten minutes, this is how we sat; crushed against each other, holding on for separate yet familiar reasons. Kai combed a hand through my ruffled hair and I was slowly beginning to calm down. I gripped at his shirt, balling my fists into the warm material that was drenched in his scent. He held onto me protectively, as if I would slip away from him if he didn't.

Eventually the tears stopped and turned to dry heaves, and I refused to pry myself from Kai's body.

"Rei," his gently voice met my ears, "Are you ok, now? I mean—ok enough to get into bed…?"

I nodded, not lifting my head from his shoulder. I wouldn't let him leave me, even if I was feeling a lot better…

"Do you want me to carry you?"

My brain froze at the statement. _Do you want me to carry you?_ And it was coming from _Kai._ To _ME!_ A blush heated on my cheeks as Kai lifted his head from the side of mine to stare down at me.

"Rei…?"

"Hell yeah, I do." I murmured, gently falling back into a groggy and idiotic state of mind.

I could sense Kai's confused eyes on me, but all I felt was my body slowly being lifted from the ground; legs wrapped tightly and possessively around the Russian's waist. And we weren't teetering at all; he was walking extremely steadily with me as a dead weight on his chest.

This only proved my point that he was equivalent to the hulk. Yet _soo_ much sexier…

That thought made me chuckle out loud.

"Rei?" we stopped moving. My head only shifted deeper into his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Whats so funny?" he sounded halfway between amused and concerned.

At his question, I tilted my head till it was against his cheek, eyes staring up at his own crimson ones. "You're really strong, you know that?"

He smirked, "And that's funny? I'm hurt."

"Like the friggin…hulk." I yawned and he actually laughed. It was the best laugh I've ever heard, the most brilliant, gorgeous, sexy laugh in the world. I closed my eyes with a silent grin. Our cheeks were touching and I could feel his wonderful voice vibrate against my skin.

"The _hulk_? I prefer Superman or the Human Torch to a giant green blob." He was smiling. I could feel it.

"Mmm, fine. Mr. Incredible." I was smiling too, surprised that he had forced me to it.

"How the hell did we get on super heroes, again?"

My groggy smile widened and suddenly we began to move again. My head rocked against his cheek and his hands gripped my legs. God, this positioning was so sexy. The Russian had his hands on my lower thighs and my legs were wrapped around his waist, arms encircling his neck. I yawned and buried myself deeper into his chest. "Cause it's been a hard night…"

"Yeah it has—you'll be getting a doctor tomorrow." We moved suddenly into a darker room that was filled with the intoxicatingly wondrous smell of Kai Hiwatari himself.

"I don't want a doctor—you're room smells good." I was in the irrelevant—dangerous—spill-my-heart-out state of mind. Damn the timing.

I was lowered onto a slightly harder bed than my own, and Kai's hands were placed higher on my legs, making me shiver. "Rei, my room smells just like yours does. And you will _defiantly _be seeing a doctor."

"I'll fight you."

"That's not fair. You're sick and everyone in their right mind needs a doctor when they're as sick as you. End of matter." Kai's voice was strangely patient.

He sat down beside me on the bed and I slumped up against his body, needing the heat and that wonderful smell. His form shadowed mine and I closed my long lashed eyes, inhaling deeply. I wanted to curl up in Kai's arms right now, buried in his chest, legs intertwined, kissing softly…turning harsher...

"We should both get some sleep..." Kai's voice awoke me from my dream, and I felt his crimson gaze cast upon me, "It's already two in the morning." My heavy eyes flickered up to his and I straightened up a bit, shoulder bumping his. He was studying me, faintly red eyes scanning my face. "I think your eyes look alittle better, and you're not burning up anymore."

"Hmm. Swell." I muttered, my amber orbs watching his lips as he spoke. I wondered if he was watching mine…

But instead, he hastily looked down from my face, bangs shadowing his eyes from mine. He made a movement to get up, "You still look overly tired—"

Quickly grabbing ahold of his arm, I pulled him back towards me in a reassuring manner.

"—I'm not."

_Don't leave me, dammit…kiss me._

Our gazes locked once more and this time I didn't blush like crazy. Kai didn't look so annoyed this time either—he was more or less confused. Crimson locked with amber, we stared at each other in the half-dark knowing every God-forbidden secret; every fear; every lust; every current dream and thought that was running across the other's mind. In that moment I had figured out more about Kai Hiwatari then any other time before. And his eyes were _gorgeous_. I had known _that _from afar, but I wasn't able to hold their true beauty at any other distance than this.

It was crazy how confident and lost I felt…

Hesitantly, I leaned in.

Surprisingly, he did too.

Mere inches apart, my breath hitched and all that was left was the clear sound of night.

Kai's gaze broke away, yet he didn't move. Voice coming as only a soft whisper on my cheeks, I stared at him, "Rei, I—"

Smirking, I closed the gap between us; taking my captain's lips in mine...

* * *

OMIGUSH!! 'fangirl scream' what NOW!? Hehe, you'll just have to keep on reading. XD How's Kai going to react at Rei's forwardness!? Will he understand or completely blow him out of the water? Oooo….

Must keep on reading AND REVIEWING

Tell me what you thinks gunna happen in a lovely little review! Every one matters!! XD Thanks again!!


	10. Sexy is, as Sexy does

'skids in sideways' I'm here!! And chapter ten is SO UP!! It's not even funny…

Thank you for my lovely reviewers! 78 REVIEWS PEOPLE!! I'm happy happy HAPPY! And here is the smexiness that some of you have waited for, some more patiently than others XD Welcome it and REVIEW!

NOTE: and if there's any confusion or something, do ignore if its stupid; bring it up in a REVIEW if it's important. As you might have told, it's been a looooong week…

* * *

**Animelover6000**: Lol, thank you for the review, and I have to say that I'm quite fond of the dreams as well. XD

**Mysterygirl256: **Actually the count says that the last was longer than the one before that. But whatever. This one's longer, anywho. Thanks for the shout out!

**Sonora Avilon: **Aww, Thank you!! and yes, the evil cliffy, but you gotta have one sometime. Hope you like this next chapter. I'm glad that you like the story so much!

**Arsinen: **o.o uh…NEXT CHAPTER. LoL. Hope you like!!

**MizzGina: **XD thankies!! I'm very glad that you like it so much, hope you enjoy this chappie as well!

**Chibikuro rose-sama: **Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Moon lit kitten**: I have indeed. Enjoy!!

**Ranchdressing**: 'gasps too' OMGOSH!! XD keep reading!! Thank you so much for the review, and I hope---and think---that you'll like the next chappie.

**Xekii**: Ha! I know I'm awfully mean. Butcha luff me anyway, right Aya?! XD Thanks again!!

**KuronueObsessed: **Uh…Ok, I'll pretend I actually understand that. XD Thanks for the review though! Hope you enjoy this chappie!!

**Skyblue101**: 'whacks you on the head, but lightly' NEXT CHAPTER IS HEEEREE!! Hope you like!! Thanks again.

**Darksaphire: **lol, haha. That'd be really really mean of me… Thank you for the review!! Keep on reading to figure it out.

**Hiwatari-Angel-15: **Hah!! XD I'm glad that you liked it, sexy was what I was going for. But if you liked that one, I'm sure you'll like this one as well. 8D Thank you so much for you're review!!

**Shadowy fluffball: **Here you go! Hope you enjoy!

**Blood-fire-dragon: **Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Do enjoy the chappie!

**Xazer: **thank you so much!! I'm glad you like my fic. And what you're saying makes sense, but I just had to put some more sexiness into it. XD can't go too long without it. Thank you once more!!

* * *

I pressed my lips to Kai's as if it were the most natural thing to do in this sort of situation. Maybe I was expecting something to happen right away, but just to give him time to react, I held the kiss longer. Heat rolled off our conjoined bodies, and I realized that our lips weren't the only things touching. Kai had one hand on my neck before I could register it; the movement slightly shaky. His palm gripped at my skin in a loving, _give me more_ manner. Dragging him deeper into our kiss, I licked at his lips and moaned suggestively.

For some reason, the room wasn't so dark anymore and I could see every outline of my captain, from his ruffled bangs to where his legs were situated next to mine.

And I'll be damned if they weren't moving closer.

Almost as if the darkness had evaporated when the kiss had started, Kai ran a long, artistic hand through my messy bangs as if he could see me perfectly. The motion caused me to shiver uncontrollably

I had only been with him like this for less than a minute, and already I felt like I knew ever curve of his body. I _owned it._

Series of moans and grunts signified that not only was our kiss traveling deeper and _deeper _till we were naturally on top of one another, but I had begun to feel lightheaded.

Like I was almost…drunk.

Ha. Drunk on Kai.

And ever bit of that was true. I couldn't smell anything but _him_; the only heat I knew out side of this chilled room was _his_ body heat that I had grown to be particularly fond of; his very taste had began to intoxicate me so much that I just wanted to run my tongue over ever part of him and hear him moan out my name in the darkness.

And something about the room; it being _his_, made it feel even more so dangerous than it already was. I mean, who's ever _made out _in Kai Hiwatari's room and lived to tell the tale? I personally haven't heard of _anyone._

And it felt so good to have his slightly heavier body over shadowing mine, to feel his weight sink me into the mattress, his legs shifting ever now and then as I coiled mine around his knees.

Pants filled the room.

Hands roamed under clothing like it wasn't actually there.

The bed creaked like hell.

_I am **this **much away from having all of him…_My thoughts were corrupted by dark panting and I threw my head back as bites circled on down my neck. My dream came storming back into my mind as I wrapped my arms around Kai's neck; his mouth moving slowly around my neck. "K…kai."

He didn't stop, but instead bit down.

Right then and there, I knew all of this was _real_. This time, it wasn't a dream; it was something so much realer. To have Kai's lips pressed all of my body; it was a heaven.

I could feel the difference.

I let out a moan, and suddenly I felt myself being tipped backwards and into the covers completely; a warm body covering all parts of mine. Hands roamed up along my form, making me flinch but smile. Our kiss hadn't been broken yet, minus the few hasty breaths taken by centimeter parted lips. Even then, all I tasted was _him_.

"R-rei." Suddenly I felt his voice vibrate across my neck, and I turned to face my captain, looking sexier than I had _ever _seen him before. "You're shaking…"

I leaned into him, grinding my way into his jeans, "Am I?" I mused. "I honestly didn't notice…" And then my lips were all over his; sounds filling the air and chilling us both to our cores.

Within seconds we had found little time to hassle my shirt off, and then we were both bare-chested. Kai's crimson eyes stared down at my half naked body like I was some sort of animal he could devour. The very thought sent shivers up my back, and I arched into him.

We were both so _turned on_, it wasn't even funny.

Kai's lips were just as swollen as mine, and I had begun to kiss down his panting chest when a heavy breathed voice sounded in the darkness. "Rei…uuhh, god—Rei!"

I leaned up with a smirk, wanting to voice off how dominant I had become within those few seconds, when suddenly I was pushed roughly but sexily into the headboard. My bare and _now sweating_ back arched against the wood, pushing me into Kai as well.

"What was _that?" _I grinned, leaning my head against the wall as love bites were trailed along my jaw line. Kai had my wrists up against the wall, his palms holding them hostage as his legs pressed against mine.

"Shut up." He panted, and I could just _feel _his smirk in the darkness; his lips recoiling from my neck as our foreheads knocked against each other. "—and _kiss _me."

I had to laugh before meshing our already swollen and warm lips together in a passionate French-kiss.

It rolled on and Kai pressed his chest and legs (everything in between) to mine, making me moan out into his mouth. A new lust, a new fire had been triggered between both of us. The captain separated our lips as we both panted into each other. My eyes fluttered closed and the only thing keeping me up was Kai's forehead and his chest—both happened to be mashing me against the wall and headboard. Our breath still exchanging, and the very knowledge that those crimson eyes were baring into be at a closer range than ever before, made my shiver.

"I want you." were his only whispered words. They were the best thing I had ever heard out of his lips. And it made me smirk, my long lashes brushing against his. The very chemistry between us was boiling, and in only seconds everything before this would be forgotten—we would be sprawled against the bed and one and other, completely oblivious to our need for breath; we shared each other's.

And all of this in one night…?

Oh, but the passion had gone back so much further.

I quivered under his touch and with an extra breath, Kai smirked.

My licked my lips, "You _have _me."

We were centimeters—not even, apart. And I _wanted him. _He wanted me. Our need was greater than we both realized. There was no looking forward or backwards.

Only into the other's eyes.

* * *

There you go! Three or so good pages of smexiness. Hope it makes up for its own absence. Review people. This chapter just about put me six feet under…. 'pant' oh, but it was quite worth it, niet?

Thank you!  
REVIEW!!

Forgive spelling and/or grammer errors. Its late... XD


	11. The morning after, not what i expected

Hullo!! Chapter 11 is up and OMIGEE 103 REVIEWS!! I have indeed broken 100, and I am soooo floored… Thank you guys so much. But I bet everyone wants to know more about the chappie than the reviews, so---reviews later. 'cough' but yeah, more drama to the story, as you all know I _luff _doing. And THIS IS NOT THE END, incase you get that sort of feeling…

And yes, Kai is being a complete ass---yet another thing that Rei has to deal with. But the sit-i-ation will get better indeed. Read and review!!! And you all have the wonderful opportunity to meet Doctor Zhou. So yeah…Do not kill me because of the ending, because this is a DRAMA, and I have just delivered more.

* * *

'drops dead ' sob' aaauughhhh….THANK YOU!! TT-TT thank you aaaallll!!!

**Ranchdressing**: yay! You are indeed in charge of my funeral. Hopefully I will be remembered XD but I'll be sure not to die too soon. Thank you!!

**Darksaphire:** Don't worry, it isn't. I'm not _that _evil. XD thank you!!

**Cool-Hanyou: **thank you very much!! And yes, Kai is very…._hmm. _I can agree with you on _that_.

**Shin Rigel**: Thank you very much; I'm glad that you liked it! I'm trying my best to keep a good hold on keeping it well written with good emotion too. Hope I am succeeding.

**KuronueObsessed: **Ha! I had a feeling!! 'chucks gallon of fizzy water at you' XD I am very glad that you thought it good. Thank you for the review!!

**Xazer: **Aw, thank you!! I tried to give it a good visual picture. Very glad that you liked it, and yes—I'll be sure to add more chapters like these on later events. Keep on reading to get the smexiness!! XD

**Blood-fire-dragon:** Thank you! Happy that you liked it. Hope you enjoy chappie 11!! XD

**Mysterygirl256**: Thank you so much! Glad that you liked it so much, it was good but hard work. Chapter 11 is up and running!!

**Animelover6000**: Oh, the fact that it was near twelve on a stupid school night that I finished up the last chapter. And then with the actual smexiness going on---you just know that I couldn't sleep _after that_!! Thank you for the review!

**Keyoshian: **I'm glad that you enjoyed it, thank you for the review!! Chappie is indeed up!

**Chibikuro rose-sama**: Chapter 11 is UP!! I'm so glad that you liked it, thank you for the review once more!! XD

**Shadowy Fluffball**: Hmm…well, you know I _am _easily tempted by a cookie. Here, I have next chappie---you have cookie. We TRADE!! XD Thanks for the review, and cookie!

**Chibirei1227**: Aw, thank you so much!! I'm so glad that you liked it so much, thank you for a wonderful review. And yes, the next has arrived.

**Black Ice Phoenix Wolf**: Thank yoooouuu!! LoL, I certainly hope that a lot of people like it, da. And I hope you enjoy the next chappie!

**MizzGina: **LoL! Now you know why I couldn't get to sleep after I wrote this! XD thank you so much for such an awesome review!! I'm glad that you enjoyed the smexiness!

**Nav.love: **I'm glad that you liked it so much! XD Hope you enjoy this one too, and all its drama-ness. Thank you for the review!

**Sonora Avilon**: Thank you!! And yes, smexiness will be in later chapters, not to worry. I'm glad that you liked so much!!

**Billion Dollar Prince: **Wow, ten reviews in a row…. Thank you soo much, and I'm so glad that you like it. The next chapter is up. Hehe, Naughty naughty---and yes, Reirei's still sick but that's obviously not _top on his mind_, like some other people are… 'cough" XD LoL

* * *

"Well—he certainly does look _ill…_I'll give you that, Mr. Hiwatari."

"He's been like that for days."

"And you didn't call me earlier…?"

"Rei didn't want me to—I couldn't get his permission. So I went ahead and called this morning."

"…Interesting."

"Do you want me to wake him?"

"If you would. I'm going to need to check his heartbeat and vitals. That's an unusually pale color …"

"Just give me a minute, he might freak out if he wakes up and sees a doctor in the room…"

"By all means—I'll be out in the hall."

* * *

The sound of a door clicking shut awoke me for my dazed sleep, and without fluttering my amber eyes open, rolled over to my stomach. I stifled a groan into the pillow. _That's…odd._ The fabric surrounding me smelled different than usual, though in a good way. But it didn't smell like me…

"Rei, are you awake?"

_Kai._ That's what I smelled! All around me; I was bathed in his scent. Soft covers were twisted around my bare chest.

"Rei, are you hearing me?"

Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder, shaking me from my position. The covers twisted even more so as I flipped half consciously to meet those lovely crimson eyes and that husky voice just over head.

"Hmm?" My voice sounded much less gracious than I felt, the night's run coming back into my head and making me smile.

Grunts and moans had rocked the entire house past the midmorning hours, and I felt slightly sore but very pleased. It was obvious that I hadn't been Kai's first, I wasn't even really expecting that…But it still left me reeling who actually _was._

He didn't seem to be the one to get caught up in a passionate and understanding relationship—where talk came first and sex second, so it probably wasn't with a _woman…_ unless a prostitute was involved. The very thought made me shiver in disgust.

"_Rei!_" Kai's voice came anxiously from above me, and he leaned down closer towards my face. I blinked, eyes dilating to their normal 'human-ish' wide orbs.

"Hmm, yeah?" I muttered, watching him back with just as much hesitation. My excitement that _'Yay! I got screwed by Kai!' _was obviously on the inside. Right now, I was worried that there might be more regrets than fond memories…

"How are you feeling?"

My eyes narrowed in confusion. Was this pertaining to last night…? "Er, fine. How are _you _feeling?"

Kai, now clad in his usual jeans and a plain white T-shirt for the lazy Sundays, colored only slightly and leaned back on his heels. "No…I meant—I…" he paused and looked away, "your cold—do you still feel bad?"

From the outside, I maintained only a slightly disappointed frown, "I told you, it's nothing to worry about, Kai—"

Suddenly a knock at the door swerved both our heads to stare at a squat, graying fifty-something-year-old man; his head only coming halfway up the doorframe. His beady eyes were struck on Kai, "Mr. Hiwatari, is everything alright—?" diverting his eyes to mine momentarily, he jumped only slightly as if he had seen a ghost, "Oh! Good…he's up! That's good—very good."

My eyes narrowed slightly and flickered back to meet Kai's. _What the hell…_He didn't look to happy himself, eyes narrowed in mild annoyance at the bed sheets.

I scrolled my gaze from between the two, "Kai…?"

Sensing the tension that filled the room like water, Mr. Do-little decided to wobble forward in a nervous motion to stand next to Kai. "Allow me to explain, Mr. Kon," he reassured, nodding at me as I glared at him, "I'm Dr. Zhou—"

At that part, I immediately zoned out with wide eyes. My glared met Kai whose eyes held none of their usual fire. He looked ashamed, if anything. That only made me more angry…

"Hold on!" I growled, lurching forward to sit up, "A _doctor_? What?"

Do-little nodded, clasping his hands, "yes. Dr. Zhou—"

"Yeah, you _said that_." I growled, slit and angered eyes glued to Kai. "Kai—what is _this_?!"

For the first time, the Russian replied, "Rei, calm down. He's just here to check on you. You're pale and—"

"I don't care!" I hissed, "You know he wouldn't know what to do, _in my case._"

I honestly couldn't believe that Kai would do this! I was floored. He knew that I was a Neko-jin, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that we're not necessarily well known around pediatricians. The facts are; they haven't even _heard_ of us.

_Dumb-ass…_

"I'm very well trained, Mr. Kon. That shouldn't be a concern at all…"

"Yeah, well it—it _isn't_, because I… I'm fine, of course."

The doctor only nodded solemnly, "Hmm, right..." beady eyes rolled up to the Russian, "How long has he been in denial for, exactly?"

I jumped in, "Denial? There _is _no denial, I'm perfectly fine. This is how I always look…"

"Rei, you're being immature. Just let him listen to your heart, tap at your ears, shine a light into your eyes, and tell us that it's just a damned cold." The Russian closed his eyes and sunk against the nearest wall. Do-little smiled, looking pleased with himself…

No way was I allowing this…

"_No_, Kai." I hissed, watching him open his eyes momentarily, "we had an agreement. I said no doctor, and you said _fine._ He can leave."

"Rei, I've already paid him—!"

"Well, _that _was _your_ dumb idea!" I shot back before the Russian could finish his money groveling, "I say no. He's _not_ touching me." Sinking back till my head hit the pillow; I closed my eyes and silently dared the doctor to put one finger on me. This morning could have been pure bliss, but instead because of Do-little's presence it was falling to absolute _shit._

"Maybe I should call for assistance …"

Crossing my arms over my chest, I was getting ready to blink my eyes open to stare hazardously at the four foot man, when Kai—however—beat me to it, "No. That's…not necessary. Rei's not going to give in, so this is useless." He was annoyed, but hell, so was _I._

"I guess I will be going then…" Closing my eyes in frustration, I heard the doctor scuttle himself out of Kai's room. The air was much easier to breath now that Do-little was gone. Doctors had never been a good subject with me.

Sighing, my eyes scanned to the ceiling, "well, that wasn't how _I_ was expecting the morning to be…" I grimaced, eyes peering over cautiously at the Russian before me. He had his arms crossed over his chest, ankles crossed on the ground, eyes closed, back arched against the wall. All in all a very Kai-ish stance.

Damn…it still turned me on.

But something was wrong—Kai wasn't responding to me…. I sat up, covers collecting around my bare waist.

"Kai, are you ok? Did I do something—"

He finally opened his burgundy eyes, making sure that they were not gazed at my own. "No, it was me, Rei. Not you."

I gaped. "What? I…I…"

"You were hallucinating, obviously." He scoffed at himself, eyes scanning the floor as he stood up straight "I…I used you to my advantage. I wasn't thinking. Things got out of…_control_."

"But that's how I wanted them…I…" My eyes narrowed defensively at Kai's words. How could he be saying this?! I was there last night, I…I felt exactly what _he _did! "I _wasn't_ hallucinating, Kai." My voice grew more determined, "You can't tell me that _that_—what happened with us…that it wasn't _real_."

Kai's posture changed, acting as if he had just been hit. He closed his eyes suddenly, "I just _did._"

Immediately, my eyes widened in sadness and shock. I…he didn't just say that… My jaw fell slightly, but it felt as if it had fallen to my hands. He was lying—he had to be!  
"Kai… _no_." I grimaced, brow furrowing. The groans, those heated moans flowed back into my mind right as crimson suddenly met my gaze. He was looking straight at me now, but the stare was different than it had been. No fire…no passion…

The Russian hadn't moved, but it felt as if there was suddenly a large ocean between us—separating our emotions, separating everything that we had had last night.

"I…I didn't mean to, Rei." He whispered.

I wanted to choke him for saying those five words, because they were so false. He…he did mean it; he meant everything that he had done—that we had done. He _had to._ Unconsciously, I made a choking noise in the back of my throat.

"Don't you dare say that, Kai. D-don't say that it meant nothing."

He gathered a helpless frown on his face, "Rei…I'm sorry, ok?" _No it's not ok. _"I got out of control. It shouldn't have happened. Can't we just forget about it...?"

Anger boiled deep within me, flowing hazardously through my veins for so many reasons. I didn't want to forget about it. But dammit, he _did_! Why would I still want to hold onto something like that if he didn't!?

Silence was all that was left, and I closed my eyes. I'm not even sure he knew he had hurt me, knew that I even cared for him. In Kai's mind, I was probably just another person to screw over. All that mattered was that he came out on top, that he hadn't been the one used, hurt, damaged… _He can forget. _

"No Kai," I whispered, eyes falling helplessly down to the sheets. I was so angry, I was _weak. _"Unlike you, I can't just forget the people I've loved…" I watched his eyes turn in emotion, as if he couldn't believe that I would say something like that. I didn't blink, "for that, I'm sorry too."

* * *

Yeaaaaahhh…I'm sure some of you heavy-duty-thinkers saw it coming. But **NOTE: THIS IS FAR FROM THE END!!** And not to worry, this is not how it's going to turn out. And I would very much so appreciate it if you DO NOT FLAME me on account of this chapter, incase the majority of you saw the morning after as a perfect heaven.---because in _this case_ that would have been _too_ perfect and cliché. Simply think of it as another way to add more drama. XD Next chapter will be up soon. **You think you know what's going to happen next? I want to hear it, soooo…..**

**But here is a hint:**

**_Next chapter: Rei gets mad and decides to let it all out. Kai might know quite how to handle it except to go with the flow… _**

**Review!!!! **

**Thanks for reading!!!**


	12. Drown me in Scarlet

HA!! And you'll had thought I had died. . . but I'm back!! And terribly sorry for that horrible wait. After an unbearably long sentence of writers block and a mess load of junk to fight through, I'm back on. TT.TT but I got the chapter done, so you all should be very happy with that. During a long weekend, I sorta finished this cause I was sick—and had nothing else to do. Oh well, its done. XD

* * *

Thank you so much to my reviewers!! 140!! Wow. . . I never thought I'd actually get this far in this fic to get that many reviews. XD but not to worry, I'm far from done here 

Reviewers galore!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! And at the moment, I have like no time, so I can't reply to your reviews. But I will next chapter when I'm not so psycho about updating this one. But my reviewers ROCK!! So, thank you all.

* * *

With every word that the Russian spoke against me, my temper rose till I was fuming. 

"So what, Kai? Was I just a good shag to you?" My temper rose, fists balling around the covers. The Russian looked bemused and stuck. "Tell me, dammit!"

Kai didn't move, it was as if he had turned to ice at my words. Our eyes connected, and I saw sadness that reflected my own. "I…I'm sorry, I told you—things got out of _control..._I never meant to hurt you."

"That seems unlikely." My tone—very hurt, hit him like a stone. I wanted him to know how much this had affected me. Why would he do this to me—give me all of this to deal with!?

Silence piled over for a moment, and I noticed that I was breathing harder, we both were. Kai's eyes flew to the ground, hardening at the carpet. "If you weren't hallucinating, why didn't you say something …? I—I wasn't thinking straight."

Why didn't I say something…? He still hadn't figured it out. He didn't know that I liked him?

My expression softened for a split second at the realization that everything I had been doing for the past week had just gone down the drain. He didn't know that I liked him… What more could I do but have sex with him?!

Now I was angry, basically rolling in my own furry, "What the hell is _wrong with you_, Kai!?" I screamed, pulling away the covers to get out of the bed. The only clothing being a pair of dark boxers, I stood up abruptly, my hair winding around me and falling to my thighs. I suppose Kai had put on the boxers or something…

The Russian pressed his back against the wall and stared down my body as I stood only mere feet away. His stance; effortless, was the same bored stand as usual, except I could still see a bit of rigidness throughout his entire body. He was tense—I was making him this way.

"Me?" he whispered, eyes narrowing just as mine where, "why the hell is this all my fault, Rei?!"

I stared at Kai for a moment before advancing; watching his eyes stare at me and soften only slightly, as if my presence had become a comfort. I was closer now, my bare feet nearly touching his. He was different …Kai's very being had relaxed, and eyes were now scrimmaging all over my body. We both knew this was all too familiar.

"Don't you get it, Hiwatari…?" I leaned closer, "This is no one's fault, you just won't fucking admit it that—" I paused, stopping only inches from his lips. The Russian took a shuddery intake, and my hands were suddenly on his shoulders, "—you _want me._"

I pressed him back closer against the wall, pulling my body up to his. Tilting my head to meet the Russian, I pushed my open lips to Kai's.

Everything came flying back in that one minute. Our lips froze together in heat, anger, dominance—I possessed them all. And almost like electricity—a big _click—_and I felt Kai start to respond. That's when I pulled away, pushing him hard against the wall till I heard his neck snap against the plaster

I didn't catch those cold, scarlet eyes before I turned away, stomping back a few feet from the Russian. "See!?" I grimaced, swirling to face him. "Why are you doing this to me!?"

But he wouldn't even look at me…

Crimson eyes narrowed to the floor, his breath was still labored, chest rising and falling with each breath. I had left Kai slammed against the wall, and he couldn't find it within himself to move. I watched him cautiously, a wondering part of me wanting him to speak up, to grab me and kiss me, to hit me and tell me to never do that again...to do _something._

Finally, he blinked up at me, head still tilted to the ground. The Russian's bluish bangs fell over his left eye, leaving the right to stare at me tiredly. "You…?" He whispered, clenching his fists against the wall, "Why am _I_...? Do you _really_ want an honest answer to that question?"

I narrowed my eyes hazardously. _Damn him…_ Why was he was taunting me? "Yeah. I _do._"

There was a small pause as he flicked some of the hair out his eyes and stared down at me, "I'm not so sure that you…you couldn't handle me being honest."

My voice came just below a growl, "Try me." My eyes were glued to his body, his actions. Most times I could read his positioning better than his words…but that was just how Kai operated. You could tell he was pissed at just one jerk of his head; one step towards you; one glare of his eyes. Right now, I was just waiting for one of these warnings.

But for some reason, it was harder this time. I could see so many things that just made me want to _hit him_. He was taunting me, using me, _killing me by making me wait._

Crimson eyes blinked closed slowly, "I don't know _why. . ._ But I loose all of my control when I'm around you, Rei." He didn't wait for my reply before moving his body away from the wall to cross his arms, "And that absolutely drives me _insan_e. Because I don't know what I'm feeling—why I'm feeling all these uncertainties." His eyes seemed to soften as they fell to the floor, "I hate it that I was acting on my own selfishness—my own screwed up wants." Flickering his gaze up to meet mine, I blinked away. I couldn't look at him right now. The Russian's voice made me flinch, "Rei. . .Do you honestly think that I wanted to hurt you like this, that I wanted to drive _us to this. . . ?"_

My expression changed, but not noticeably, "Us?" He flinched at the words, and that kept me talking, "There is no _us._"

If I had had a camera by my side at that exact moment, I would have taken a picture of the only time Kai Hiwatari had ever looked surprised…the only time that everything strong inside of him seemed to melt away right before my eyes. Right then and there, my own expression changed as well. _I can't believe I just said that. . ._

I melted with him—right when there was no time for anger.

I was too scared to step forward, to meet him in the middle of the room. So, instead, I helplessly watched him turn away from me so that I couldn't see his face. The Russian balled his fists by his side, "I—I know. . ."

The room was so filled with anger, hurt, emotionless expressions—if I made a movement forward, I was so scared I would see all of those things on my captain's face. And even more frightening… to know that I had caused them.

But Dammit! Why couldn't I stay mad at him!? He had done me wrong. All of this was so wrong. I took in a shuddery breath, barely letting it go, "Why do you build up so many walls around yourself, Kai?" My whispering grew softer, I was nearly fighting back tears, "it…it makes it so hard for us to help you."

I saw him shudder, "I don't _need _help—"

"Kai, don't give me that. Please. Everyone needs help sometimes."

Kai's body tensed. The subject had hit a nerve with the Russian. "_I _don't. I never have."

The choking sound in the back of my throat had returned, and I swallowed another golf ball. "S-so…right now, you're telling me…you don't want my help?"

"Rei," Finally, he turned to face me, and his crimson eyes were wide. He watched my own fill up with tears. Our feet were nailed to the ground, we couldn't move toward each other. "I don't deserve your help. I never have." There was a pause, and I hung on his words.

"I…I can only hurt you, Rei."

My eyes softened for a moment as I saw Kai in a state that he had never wanted anyone to relate him to. I saw, as his shoulders sagged, as his eyes softened in pure weariness. . .I saw that he was _weak_, that he was confused, that he didn't know what was happening. This wasn't the same captain that I had been so accustomed to—the same guy I would constantly swoon over, his confidence and strength just adding to the over all package.

And maybe it just made it worse that _I _was the person to change him. . .

I almost gasped as his eyes flickered up to me, and I could read the words on them, "_I'm sorry I hurt you."_ It was like he had just said them aloud. . .

My eyes brimmed with tears, and I found my feet moving my body closer to his. He remained unfazed, eyes laced with mine in a special connection. Stopping abruptly, I took in a deep and shuddery breath.

All I could do was stare at his face through the tears, "Why can't you just love me. . .?"

Without missing a breath, the Russian's eyes seemed to haze over with a gloss of tears that I never expected to fall. He shook his head softly, "It looks like you're not the only one who's uncertain about my feelings. . ." He paused, and my tears fell faster down my cheeks, like two crystallized rivers. I couldn't make a sound as he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Rei. . . But you deserve so much better than a guy that could break your heart at any given moment. . ."

* * *

Wow. . .That only took me FOREVER!! I hope you liked it, though, Kai was hardish to write this time, merely because I had to add sappiness. But yay!! Reirei got to fight back. . .till he lost it to Kai's eyes. They'll play tricks on you. Review people, I'll reply this time, I promise. I was just too crammed on this chapter—buncha crap going on. Thanks for reading!!! XoX 


	13. Phone Calls and Ceiling Fans

**Unirthlee** here,

And. . .

Chapter 13 is up and ready! And thank you to my 21 reviewers and all those that read chapter 12; you are all my inspiration for this chapter and the next. Infact, Unirthlee already has half of chappie 14 done…the other half is still in her brain. XD But it's getting there! Hope you enjoy this one, it took some thinking, and I decided yet ANOTHER twist in the already curvy plot.

Cheers!

* * *

163 reviews!! Waahh, major thanks to. . .

**animelover6000: **Thanks a bunch. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**RussiansNekojinlover**: Umm, I'm thinking at least 20 or so. Maybe more; my brain's not really sure yet. XD I keep adding stuff in my mind, and POOF I have to write it. Thanks for the very nice review, I'm glad you like!

**Angel-Gina**: Lol thanks. Yeah, everybody's telling me that they're crying and I'm like: "Okydoky…That's cool!!" Enjoy this chapter!

**Skyblue101**: thank you! And yes, I need to chillax. 'takes a deep breath' And yes, Kai did what he did on lust, impulse, whatever you'd like to call it. He, supposedly, wasn't thinking at the time. Enjoy!

**Sonora Avilon: **Lol, yes, I have a faint idea of what will happen next. And I'm not so cruel as to do---what?? Now I'm curious! Thanks once more for a lovely review.

**XxxMidNighT: **Thankies! I'm glad that you liked. Yeah, Kai's Stonehenge attitude doesn't always suite my plot, so I have to change him a teeny itty bit. I still like to stay true to some of his personality, though. XD I'm glad that you approved. Enjoy this next chapter!

**Chibikuro rose-sama: **Why, thank you very much! Hope you like the chapter.

**Dragon-girl 02: **Thanks! Enjoy the next chapter!

**Xazer: **lol, probably at the moment---yes. XD thanks for the review!

**Lirin Sama: **'hands you a tissue' XD Thankies!!

**Cool Hanyou: **lol, Its KAI! And my plot requires him to be a grouch right now. Thanks for the review!!

**Blood-fire-dragon: **Er…thanks? XD Enjoy!

**KuronueObsessed: **Um, why thank you, Aya! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and thank you for the review!!

**Bankotsufan: **Sadly, I took more time to think this chappie up too, but its here! XD Thanks for the review; Enjoy!

**Jenova-chan: **Lol, yes, Reirei was very mad at Kai…for a short period of time. Thankies for the review!!

**Yaoi ad-ikt: **Thanks! I'm glad that you liked. Yeah, the hallucinations are written to be sorta confusing, but it all eventually makes sense. Don't worry. Enjoy the chapter!

**Echo in the Dark: **Hehe, why thank you! You are yet another person who cried! XD I'm glad that the story is getting emotional. Thank you for the lovely review!!

**Shadowy Fluffball: **Thanks! And there is still plenty left to come.

**Xekii: **Thank yooooouu! Bah, you people keep crying. XD I suppose that's a good thing. Lol. Tell me how you like the chappie!

**Chibihitomi: **Thanks a bunch! I'm glad that you like. And theres plenty more fighting sense were that one came from. I'll tell you that much. Yeah, Kai's just sorta programmed that way, I guess. Man of little emotion. 8D Thank you for the review; Enjoy!

**Mad-Eyed Owl: **Wow, what a wonderful review! Thanks a bunch, I really appreciate it. Lol, yes, I hope that I make the guys act like guys. That's defiantly what I would like to happen. I don't want either to start acting too girly. And not to worry, the story will be finished---It just might take a little time. XD Thanks once more; Enjoy!!

* * *

**Phone Calls and Ceiling Fans**

At approximately 10:42, I fell back asleep in Kai's very warm and unnaturally comfy bed—but not before seeing that I was participating in a no-win-no-loose battle against myself.

It was all I could do to _not_ think about the Russian while laying spread-eagle position on his covers, but then images would come flooding back whenever I looked at his pillow, breathed in the air of the room, let my fingers clench around the sheets in irony. And when this would happen, I would flip to my stomach—head away from Kai's pillow and curse myself out for my own stupidity. But it didn't take a genius to figure out that mean words wouldn't make those lovely pictures just . . ._ disappear. _

See? No-win-no-loose battle. In Kai's bed. That just made the "no-win" side of it all raise alittle higher in pure frustration.

But I was in Kai's bed for one reason, and _only _one reason:

Because _I _could be.

Just because I didn't want to see the Russian within ten feet of me, didn't mean that I couldn't snooze in my Captain's bed; that same bed that I had accompanied last night; that same bed that he had invited me into and _could not_ invite me _out of. _

Yes, I know. . .That decision was rather dumb of me; but right now i couldn't go back on my word. _Wouldn't _go back on my word.

When I told him all of this, Kai merely shook his head and stomped out of the room. I wanted to laugh out loud when he turned the corner, to make him feel horrible at what he had done to me. But all I could do was plaster a fake smile at his expense.

Why did I still want to be tangled up in him? Why did I still need to feel his warm breath on my cheek, neck, chest—just to feel safe? Why did I still care for him when he had made it bluntly obvious that he _couldn't love me?_

For hours I tried to make myself mad at him. . . tried to do _something_ to give me relief from this heartache. I knew that I couldn't just force a hissy fit whenever he came within five meters of me—that was way too childish. Even though I really wanted to. I had to act as if none of this mattered, that everything that had just happened hadn't hurt me at all.

Why should I care for someone so much, when they couldn't care for _me _at all.

Slowly, I fell asleep to uneasy thoughts, the masculine yet sweet smell of a damned Russian, and the muffled dripping of a coffee pot at work. . .

* * *

At a quarter to two, the phone rang abruptly beside Kai's bed, reminding me of that damn alarm clock that I should have dismantled by now. I would have done the same to the phone, but sadly, I didn't have the time to mess with Kai's stuff.

I was also _not_ in the mood to speak with any living being at the moment.

So, flipping onto my back—I ignored it and stared intensely at the white ceiling fan as it went round, and round, and round. . .

_Rinnnngggg…_

. . . And round, and round, and round. . .

_ringgg. RINGGGG!!_

. . .And round. And round. And ROUND.

_Riiiiiiiiing. . . _

Suddenly my head snapped up, showing just how intolerable I am of loud and repeating noises, and I scrambled for the device. At least get a damn ring tone. . . I cursed Kai's simplicity along with many other things. But it was the only working phone in the house and had been for quite a long time. Takao had broken the one in the kitchen, and Kai just happened to be too lazy to care, nor buy a new one. I couldn't kill this one as well. He might actually get mad. . .

I nearly punched the 'speak' button and shoved it up to my ear. "_Hello??_" I growled, collapsing back into the bed.

There was a pause, and then, "Rei? Oh . . . hey. Yeah, it's Takao."

I sighed. Speak of the devil. "Takao? Hey. . ."

"You ok? You sounded . . . all _tense_."

I rolled my eyes at yet another wonderful expression from Takao. But it wasn't his fault; I would remain nice. "Uh, I'm not. I mean, yeah, I'm fine—just sleeping." I paused, "so, whats up?"

"Well, I caught Maxie at the airport—go figure, he was getting on the same plane as _me_!"

"Yeah, talk about weird. . ." I inhaled sharply and wondered if something sharp and hard had hit Takao on the way to this airport.

"Yeah, I know! But anyway," he took a breath and I could hear a few muffled voices in the background, "The plane's supposed to land in like—a day or two. But guess who we ran into after running into each other?!"

I narrowed my eyes at his excitement. What could all of this be about? "Who??"

"Lee and Mariah! It was really _really_ weird; they said that they were getting back from New York just like Maxie."

"Oh, that's cool." I smiled in spite of my situation, glad to hear about my old friends. I could faintly remember where Mao had told me about a trip to NYC months ago. . . she had never given me a real time on it, though.

"How are they?"

"Uh, they're fine and all, just their plane got delayed for some freako reason. Going to be stuck in this horrible airport for a few days—but the foods cool, you know?"

I immediately found hidden strength to sit up and run a hand through my mess of black locks—yet another unconscious habit of mine, "Stuck? Damn, that's bad. But they're ok, right?"

"Oh, yeah—yeah, they're cool. And because I'm such an awesome person, I invited them to stay at our house for a few weeks; till their plane can get . . .un-delayed."

My eyes widened at this, and I clutched the phone tighter, "You invited them _here_? Like—at the dojo?"

"Uh-huh. Hey, I gotta go, Rei. But they sound psyched—this airport is really sucky, so we'll be there soon. Tell Kai to not get _too_ excited for my arrival. Seeya!"

"No, Taka, wait!—what about Kai—!?"

A distinct click was heard from my end of the phone, and I let out a frustrated growl. He had hung up on me. . .

And from the looks of it, the happy Russian was going to be very pissed about my friends staying in the team's dojo. He never was one for visitors.

_Aww, Damn._

I sunk down slowly into the covers, having already thrown the phone ten feet from the bed in pure frustration.

Sure, I was overjoyed to be able to see Mao and Lee again, but they were competition . . . and I seriously didn't need to give Kai another reason to hate me. . .

Closing my citrine eyes, I let out a shuddery breath into the room. I was in no mood to get up and inform the Russian about all of this. He would figure it out when they came busting through the door. _Then_ I would have witnesses when he drove a knife through my heart. . .

I rolled over in the soft, warm covers—my hair falling over my shoulders like a dark waterfall. Slowly, I began braiding it between my fingers; a task that for no reason in particular—relieved stress.

_. . . Then I would have witnesses when he drove a knife through my heart. . ._

I stifled a sad and sarcastic laugh at the thought; fingers' twisting my hair faster till it was nothing but a small knot.

As if he hadn't _already._

* * *

Thanks for reading, now REVIEW!! Pretty please. I tryed my best to make Takao as airheaded as possible without making him overly cheesy. I hate it when people do that. Anywho, tell me if you liked it. More drama is insured for the next chapters, so keep checking back!

_XoX_**, Unirthlee**


	14. A Timely Dilemma

My apologies for yet another LATE chapter, but I've recently had a lot on my mind that has kept me from sweet KaiRei-ness. But I have it!! This is sorta one of those chapters that is a mid point . . . in a way. It _had _to be written, though I didn't enjoy it, but once more—it had to come into existence. Next chapter will be more entertaining, by far. But poor Reirei, I might just take up some of all of your clever revenge schemes on Kai. He most defiantly deserves each and every one of them. Keep your eyes open for my next chappie and that surprising twist!! IT WILL BE COMING SOON.

Much thanks to my 19 wonderful reviewers below!! You are my strange and floating little world!

X**o**X, **Unirthlee**

* * *

**Lirin Sama: **Yup, that's Mr. Hiwatari for you. Thanks for the review, and yes. . .Rei does have an uncanny ability to get stuck in the middle of EVERYTHING. You'll see what I mean in later chapters. . . (Leaves with an evil laugh) XD 

**Xekii**: yes, at this horrid time of updating—expect small chappies. They'll get longer sooooon!! XD Thanks for the shout out. And my smart friend, you'll just have to keep reading to find out!!

**a-devoted-life: **lol, neither am I. Thanks for the review. Enjoy!

**KuronueObsessed: **lol, I'm glad. Chapter 14 is here, so enjoy! Thanks once more, for a nice review!

**Jenova-chan: **Yup, Kai needed a major rest and time to think up more insults. XD lol. Just kidding!! And I'm glad that you liked Takao. I wanted to make him a dummie but not a puddle of goop. Thankies!!

**Sugar-Hype-Queen: **Hehe, you never quite know what to expect with him. Thank you for the review! Enjoy.

**Mizutamari: **I'm glad that you like it! Thanks for the review. Kai will come around eventually, I'm almost certain of it. XD Enjoy!

**Skyblue101: **I know! I've been horrible this time as well. Oh well, Next chapter is up! Thanks for the review. And woo! I'm not the only one who feels alittle bad for Mr. Meanie. Even though he deserves a lot of pain right about now. . .XP

**Blood-fire-dragon: **Yes I know. Aren't I Bittersweet?! Lol. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

**Mad-Eyed owl: **Lol! I wanted to put some little stupid spoof like that in there. And think about it, my friend, would Kai even be Kai anymore if he actually got over himself?? NOPE! I'm glad you're getting involved, Enjoy!

**Animrlover6000: **No problemo. Thanks for the review! Hope your computer gets better! XD

**Nighshade218: **I can agree with the angsty. I live off of it. Thanks for your review and input! Enjoy this next chapter!

**Shadowy Fluffball: **Enjoy!

**Shattered lies: **I'm glad that you like it so far! And yes, its seemed to make everyone cry—but I'm good for that sort of thing. XD Kai's defiantly a solid rock to begin with, so I have to lighten up alittle as we go. Rei was alittle easier to portray because he has a wider range of emotions that I can play with. Thanks for the shout out and I hope you enjoy!

**Angel-Gina: **Thankies! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Evilgoddess1990: **I hope you like chapter 14! Thankies for the review, and tell me if you like it.

**Xazer: **Hehe. Thankies. And I know—you love to hate on Kai. He's a very hate-able person. Enjoy!!

**Gliitch: **Lol. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chappie.

**Koorimechick: **Lol. Um, thanks! And thanks for waiting patiently! Hehe, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**A Timely Dilemma**

* * *

_Everything's so __blurry__  
And everyone's so fake.  
Everybody's so empty  
And everything __is so messed up.  
Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all—  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble _

_Then I crawl._

_-Blurry by 'Puddle of Mud'_

Thirty minutes or so later, I moseyed on out of my captain's bedroom and only to find the Russian sitting down at the kitchen table, looking more so tired than usual.

I bit my lip and continued padding down the hall as if I were invisible.

I knew I had to tell him . . . But I really _really _didn't want to. Sadly, this situation wasn't something that could just be ignored or forgotten about—Kai was going to figure it out and then I'd be to blame for the less than perfect timing.

Besides—maybe Mao and Lee's visit would get my mind off of the uncomfortable situation that I was currently in. Oh, I sincerely hoped so.

Taking in a shuddery inhale, I flipped a few of my raven strands off of my shoulder and sat down two seats away from Kai. At the movement, he didn't even bother to look up from the book he was reading; a cup of steaming coffee at his side.

Another moment passed. . .

It looked like a really big book. "Hmm. . .You never told me you liked to read."

Scarlet eyes flickered less than a centimeter from the pale page, "You never asked." And then he was back to ignoring me; eyes glued to the damn book.

I bowed my head just slightly to the table, and closed my eyes wearily. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Look, Kai," I finally coughed up, "We need to talk—"

"I agree." Suddenly, the Russian was all words as he brought his head up to my level, eyes staring at me with absolutely no emotion broiling behind them. I felt sown to my spot, unable to move under the gaze. "Just so we won't have to bring this matter up at a later date, it would be best for us to forget that this ever happened. I can't afford anything coming between the team's work." My gaze hardened at the harsh words. Kai merely blinked and went on, voice stern, "And neither can you."

Any earlier suspicions that Kai Hiwatari actually _had _or _owned _a heart, were just then denied. What he has just spat at me. . .commanded of me—had stung. But I couldn't let him see that; I wouldn't argue. This whole ordeal was so out my hands now, there was just no use.

Turning my head away and back to the table, I nodded, "I . . . I couldn't agree more with what your saying. All of this was ridiculous." I tried to let myself grin just alittle in self confidence, "The other guys will never know a thing about it . . . because nothing happened. The past is the past—and that's all." I let one eye stray to see Kai's delayed reaction. He looked almost surprised; _almost. _

Turning back to his book, the Russian preceded to ignore me entirely after throwing out one final, "Nothing more you want to tell me, right?" It was almost a beg for me to go away.

"Actually," I started, finding some thread of self confidence deep within myself that hadn't been broken, "Takao just called."

"Mmm. . ."

"He invited Mariah and Lee to come stay with us." I managed to get my voice down to a sold and emotionless sound as I watched the Russian's eyes roll up to mine. He looked angry. As if I didn't know that look _extremely _well by now. I took a little breath, "But just for a while—"

"Why are they coming _here?_" He growled. For once, I don't think the harshness of his words was aimed at me. I could tell he was desperately angry at the situation merely because it was now out of his control. For the time being. . .

I swallowed and flicked my golden eyes back down to the table, "They're plane got. . .delayed."

"And that gives that _idiot _reason to bring a full house back _here_!" Oooh, he was steaming now. At any other given time, Kai getting a little sparked would have turned me on like you wouldn't _believe_—but now just wasn't the. . ._time._

"Kai. . .it is _his _dojo. He owns it. We just stay in it."

My captain's gaze hardened at the book before he took a hand and slammed it close. I had won that side of the argument. One point for Rei.

Kai roughly scooted back in his chair and got to his feet, walking away from the table in silent fumes. I twisted in my chair to watch him pace. "If they get in my way," he muttered just loud enough for me to hear, "They're out of here. If they get in my team's way, I will figure a way to get them disqualified from our next match. And I will tell them this personally the moment they walk through that door. . ."

I blanked at his words. _What. . . disqualified? _Could Kai actually do that? _Would he!? _

"Kai, that's not fair—!"

Once more, he ran over my words. The Russian stopped his pacing just in front of me and glared down. With that look, I wasn't able to look away. "Keep your friends on a tight leash," he whispered, "And I will have no problems."

The words, directly spat at my face, pissed me off more than _anything _that had happened so far. Combining the demand with all the other crap that had happened. . .I was _not _happy. Narrowing my eyes, I rose from my seat and leaned forward in a stance that reminded even myself of Kai. Now, I was right up in the elder's face, glaring at him heatedly.

"Last time I checked, my friends didn't require a babysitter," I growled territorially. Kai's perfectly motionless face tried its most to not show any surprise at my tone. But he couldn't deny that this was most defiantly out of my nature. "And I won't be the one responsible for them, Kai. Go order someone else around for the dirty work."

Leaning just a bit closer, I smirked evilly. Kai hadn't moved a bit, but he had stopped breathing for the moment. "I'm your teammate," I hissed and stepped back to stare into simmering crimson orbs, "not your _slave._"

At most, Kai looked uncomfortable. I didn't check to see if he had started breathing, before walking calmly down the hall. He was glowering at my back and that, at least, was satisfaction _enough._

Everything I was at that very point; my taunting walk, my shallow breathing, my desperate yet ingenious thoughts—all burned a dangerous yet sophisticated;

'payback.'

_Everyone is changing  
Theres noone left that's real  
So make up your own ending  
And let me know just how you feel.  
Cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all.  
My whole world surrounds you—  
I stumble _

_Then I crawl._

_Blurry by 'Puddle of Mud'_

* * *

Did you like?? Rei might just take some action towards Kai's meanie-ness. Keep on reading people, and keep on REVIEWING! It means a lot to me. 

X**o**X, **Unirthlee**


	15. SwifferDusters and Jamiaca

It's longish. 5 pages, two of which are filled with angry Neko Jin. Just blabbering. Don't kill me for taking like. . .half a year to get this up. But its summer—cut the dead person a break! But I'm back and inspired and this is chapter 15 of my unwinding fic. Enjoy!! Unirthlee is still kickin'!

Ps. I HATE Mariah. Yes, Unirthlee despises the pink witch, but I have to make her sweetheart-ish in this chapter, because Reirei's gay and gay guys like him have to love annoying persons that people like me hate. XD So yeah. That's my excuse.

* * *

PATIENT ALMIGHTY REVIEWERS!! (Who have complicated usernames!! O.o) Don't shoot.

**Mizutamari**: Umm, thank you so much! I'm glad you like. XD and yes, EVERYONE needs a personal cheerleader, aye? Hehe, thanks for your free gifts too! Enjoy this chapter!

**Aishiteru Ayu**: Sorta, yeah. That's the Rei that I love, though. Kitty with attitude.

**Animelover6000**: Chapter 15 up, Enjoy!

**Gliitch**: lol. Thanks!! Enjoy.

**Blood-fire-dragon**: Well, it wasn't soon, but I updated. XD Kitty with cool-ass attitude. Enjoy!

**Evilgoddess1990**: Thanks! Glad you like.

**Lirin Sama**: lol. I can assure that yes, it turned Kai on. Who would it NOT turn on?? Come on, Reirei's like some kind of light switch or something. Thanks for the review!!

**Chibihitomi**: haha, liked the little skit. Thank you!

**Dragon-girl 02**: Enjoy!

**Sugar-Hype-Queen**: Why, thank you! Enjoy!!

**Skyblue101**: I'm glad that you liked! Thanks for the shout out. Kai was engineered to be a Mr. Meanie pants. Sadly.

**Xazer**: lol. Chopsticks are aweshum. Thanks for the review!

**Bankotsufan**: Yup. I hope this one is longer. Enjoy!

**Darksaphire**: Rei's a fighter! Enjoy and thanks again.

**Jenova-chan**: Oooo, I despise a weak Rei. That's one thing I can't stand in fics. Thanks for your review! Enjoy!!

**K A T D E M O N L I Z Z Y**: Thanks so much! Enjoy the chapter.

**Cool-Hanyou**: lol. Everyone wants to smack him. He's quite smack-able. XD Thanks and enjoy!

**Angel-Gina**: Why, thank you. Enjoy the chappie!

**Aacura**: Thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying it.

**Fillet Retard**: (haha, like your username) Glad you like. That was sort of what I was working towards. XD thanks.

**Shadowy Fluffball**: Enjoy!

* * *

Days passed, nights passed, the world even started to tilt and spin again. But only a little. Kai remained passive, like a brewing storm that hasn't yet hit land. A tsunami that's timing is alittle off from what the weather people predicted. While he was busy being aloof and unaffected, _I _was busy _cleaning. _Yes. Cleaning.

Rei Kon is a notorious floor scrubbin' cleaner. It was a trait taken after my mother, who just like me, took out her anger, frustration, hurt, and everything else into making the house look spotless.

So. . .I've spent my days swiffering the floors _and_ comparing Kai's attitude to incoming weather.

My life, my _private _life behind closed doors, has been hell. Most of the nights, I spend wrapped up in my feather blanket in the corner of my bed. By morning, I'm on the floor, blanket yanked around me with my pillow still buried in the sheets. I don't remember crying, but I end up waking up with tears running down my face.

Aren't I supposed to be angry?

I can only wish Kai's in as much turmoil as he's caused me.

But sadly, I know he isn't. And that thought alone makes me grab a bottle Pledge and rewipe down all of the counter tops. For the third time that day.

But I HAVE TO STAY ANGRY.

Payback is rich, sweet, rewarding. Better than tears. But I'm not a terrible person. Rei Kon is no mass murderer. I don't even think I had the guts to kill a fly that buzzed and trapped itself into my favorite cake batter. Needless to say, I saved the poor insect, tossed the unbaked cake, and called myself spineless. But I can't treat this situation like that one.

All I remember is giving and giving and giving for Kai. And now, I've gotten tired of his excuses, his dirty remarks. I gave for love. But now I'm beginning to question everything I had ever done before all of this. I _thought _I gave for love. . .

Did I really _love _Kai Hiwatari? Maybe it should be a sort of rule that you can't _love _someone till they really _love _you back. I think it would be a great idea. Because now, when I think back on that time were I supposedly "Loved Kai Hiwatari" it seems like nothing but an insult that I aimed purposely at myself. I lined up his rejection before the words even rolled off his tongue. . .

. . .which makes me think of French kissing him. Damn. Denial is bitter.

* * *

Mere minutes before Mariah and Lee had rolled into the paved driveway, my cell beeped in the back of jeans pocket. I had been staking out my territory while Kai was away at the gym. Who works out at 4:00 in the afternoon!?

I was really damn proud of the floors. And the kitchen. And the quest bedrooms. They're all spotless, and should be, mostly because I had been cleaning my brains out for the last four days. I think Kai's been too afraid to touch anything in fear that I'd hiss at him for griming things up. He's stayed clear of my way, and I had been avoiding him wonderfully. I think this might be kinda like one of those diets! If you don't have a bunch of chocolate bars set up all over your countertops, you won't crave them as bad as you might if they were to be there. And with Kai out of my sight, I had put my mind to other more useful things. For example—the house now permanently smells like pine trees!

I jumped slightly as beeping filled my ears, and I arched back on the couch to get the tiny phone from the back of my pants. Forgetting to check the caller ID, I placed it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

Static. Maybe a cough in the background, and then, "Are they there _yet!? _You've turned me into a freakin' pussy from worry!_" _

I narrowed my eyes and shifted them around the room, "Uh, who is this?"

"Dude, they have to be there. The flight's like only a 12 hour ride. Don't freakin' tell me you lost them this soon."

"Takao?" I coughed, nearly gagging. "Takao, _where _are you!"

"Where am I?" He laughed in a sort of idiotic tone. It sounded like he's still in an airport. . .? "Dude, _I _am in Jamaica! You will never believe the deal that Maxie and I got on these tickets! Basically a free ride! Those old folks don't know what they're missing."

_So wait. . .Two of my team mates are in the Caribbean, and I'm stuck here!? _I would have been angrier at them for leaving me behind, if I weren't so worried about what those two were going to get themselves into. My back straightened ever so slightly and I cleared my throat in a strained sort of way. Those two were out of my hands, but _my guests _were a completely different story. "Taka. Where is Mariah and Lee? They're not here. Are they supposed to be here by now?"

"'Supposed to be." He muttered.

"Are they lost?!"

"I sure hope not. You know how tourist friendly Japan is, Rei." He sighed and I bristled. For information, I was not talking to the right man. "Look, don't get your mane in a knot—I bet they're on they're way. Just chillax, drink something, sit back, and wish me and Maxie another great vacation!"

At the words, my head crashed back against the sofa's pillows. I stared up at the rotating ceiling fans with angsty eyes. "Yeah. Have fun, guys." I strained to make my voice halfway enthusiastic.

"We'll tell you all about it, Rei. Don't act so depressed! You'll be getting a postcard any day now!"

". . .ok. Sounds great." I felt as if I wasn't even talking to a thinking person anymore. Maybe a road sign, but nothing that could actually communicate the way I wanted it to. "Be safe. Talk to you later."

"Later, Rei!"

Then Kai came tramping through the door, with only a gruff, "Your friends are here." before submersing back to his lonely room. I think that might have been the first thing he had said to me in three days. .. ?

Jumping off of the couch with glee, my feet hit the wooden floor and I went running out the same door Kai had entered. Today, my hair was tucked loosely over my shoulder in a low ponytail, a few of those messy strands escaping and falling into my face. It gave me a sort of frazzled, but sexy look. I liked to think.

I was in a white button down shirt, only half of the buttons buttoned. What could I say; it was hot in this house after all that cleaning! On my hips, hung only slightly baggy jeans with ruffled ends scrapping the floor. I had had this pair forever. Not only did they still fit, but they were extremely comfortable.

After bouncing out the door, I flew on down to the driveway where a bright yellow taxicab was parked. The trunk was popped open, and I stopped just a few feet short with a smile. A pink spoof of hair bobbed up and down from under the trunk, and beside it, a head full of jet black hair that was pulled back in a short ponytail. The air went out of my lungs, and my smile widened. It had been forever and a day sense I had seen these two.

Just then, Mariah spotted me and squealing loudly, dropping her suitcase and two other smaller bags to the ground (One of those which landed right, square on Lee's foot) and flew over to my side. I was suddenly engulfed in bright pink hair (Which, _yes_, she dyes. Come on, people.) and arms tightly winding around my neck, pulling my head down to her level. The light scent of cherries filled my senses. Mariah's perfume wasn't hard to notice.

"REI!!" She giggled, kissing me on the cheek lightly. I grinned, looking her over as she did the same to me. Let's just say that Mariah is . . . very _curvy. _And she's proud of being that way, but with curves—comes inconvenience. Especially for others. _Especially_ right now when I was nothing but eye level to her rather large chest, as she stroked and petted my loose tresses of hair. Not only was she curvy, but she was clingy.

I managed to pry myself into just a loose embrace and look down at her. "Mariah, it's great to see you!"

She was a short, cute little thing—and I was about a head or so taller. Clad in a soft yellow sundress and sandals, she had her fuchsia hair pulled back into a high, spunky ponytail. This only added to the cuteness as she beamed and twirled in my arms, "Do you like my dress, Rei?" She smiled, modeling it for me, "I got it in New York. The city is absolutely beautiful! I brought tones of pictures."

I nodded, insisting, "You look great in it, Mariah."

Just then, I looked back to the taxi to find it retreating into the street. In its place stood a flustered Lee surrounded by seven suitcases. Noticing my eyes on him, he smiled bashfully over at me and I waved. "Umm. .. Why don't we go help Lee?" I nodded over at the dark haired teen and Mariah smiled, dragging me over to him with a strong arm.

As we neared, Lee straightened up from gathering up the suitcases (Five of which looked to be Mariah's) and smiled widely at us. I had forgotten how good he looked. Lee was nearly the same height as Kai, maybe half an inch taller. He was just as muscular as the Russian, but with brighter, straighter teeth. Like, _movie star teeth. _I hesitantly took my eyes off of him from staring and pulled him into a hug. He still smelled of the dewy forest, and I found myself missing that smell more than anything yet. Hands encircled my back just as I pulled back alittle to stare up at him. "It's great to see you too, Lee!" and he grinned.

The teen had always had a dark tan about him that Mariah had never inherited. She had gotten her mother's porcelain, un-tan-able complexion. With Lee's wild dark locks that slightly looked like his sisters spunky hair, only much more masculine—he was handsomer than I had remembered. Not Kai handsome. . .but still very handsome. A rugged handsome.

"Great to see you, Rei." His eyes did a quick scan over my body that I didn't take as personal, "You look great."

"You too. You both look great!" My eyes shifted between the two of them brightly and Mariah blushed, rosy color flowing into her cheeks.

"Rei, can you give me a hand getting Mariah's stuff up the steps?"

"This is _all _Mariah's stuff?"

"Hey! It was a long vacation! I did shopping!"

"Yeah. I have all of _two _suitcases."

Mariah shifted one of the smaller bags in her hands, punching Lee in the gut with her free one, "Shut up, Lee."

The elder smirked, picking up yet another bag and tossing it freely over his shoulders. His eyes locked with mine for just a second—almost to see if I was watching . . . Which I was. Quickly, they glanced back to Mariah. "Stop being so childish." He prodded.

The pink haired girl looked about ready to burst into flames. Quickly, I ushered her to the top of the house, four bags strapped down to my body. "I'm not the childish one." She was fuming to me, turning around to stare at me as she climbed the stairs to the front door. "He was the one complaining about how long the flight was, and how little they fed us, and everything else _for that matter!_" She shook her head, clearly frustrated. I smiled, watching my feet as we climbed. I could just sense Lee's crooked smirk from behind me.

They had no idea how happy I was to have them. I don't think even I had much of an idea, either. . .

Thankfully, I wasn't able to catch Kai's face staring down at all three of us from the second level of house, watching us climb the steps into Hiwatari territory. I couldn't see his eyes scanning me over more so than our guests. I couldn't see the anxiety, the displeasure, the confusion laced in those same expecting orbs. But if I had, I would have glared back at him without hesitation. I didn't need him making me feel so guilty for nothing. ..

Instead, I walked on in blissfully just as he closed the curtains of the window, his face suddenly covered up by soft white fabric. I smiled around the room, watching as Mariah and Lee both commented on the cleanliness of the atmosphere. When did I last smile like this? I can't remember.

I'm riding on my own pine tree scented cloud, now that two of my life savers are here. They can't sense that this house is a battle field; that just days before, I had had passionate sex with my captain; that just days before I had cried my eyes out over that same heartless bastard. I'm wondering how you couldn't possible sense that. ..but they can't and I'm so glad. Let's see how long I can go without breaking this perfect moment, because it seems like I've forgotten all of what just happened before they stepped through those doors.

Mariah stepped back over to my side, her hands clasped around my larger ones in a light touch. She smiled up at me, "You don't know how much we've missed you!" She giggled. I watch her face with a small grin, eyes flickering between Lee's relaxed smirk only a few feet away, and her own spunky, peachy eyes.

Yes. Ignorance is bliss.

Isn't that what they say in situations like this?

* * *

**Did you like?? Yes, I know it hasn't gotten smexy yet, but stick around. Smexiness guaranteed next time around. Right now, I'm just now starting to get into the drama. R&R PLEASE. **

XoX,

**Unirthlee**


	16. An ugly truth

Sorry about the delay. I was grounded for five months.. . .coughcough but anyway! I'm back now with another chapter for all you patient people!! Thank you so much for the reviews!!

Chpt 16

* * *

Heavy breathing. Ragged, lusty breathing. Wet, open, begging mouths. Hands tangled in hair. My hair. Legs locked. Sheets nearly torn, tenting our figures.

This is what I got to sleep to. _This _was what my night turned into. I went to bed without even a thought about him. . .and suddenly, vividly, explicitly—he's all over me.

"You've missed me." He's taunting, raking hand after hand through my hair, lips on my neck. I arch into his chest. I don't want to say yes. But I can't say no. God, I've missed him.

"I've missed you too, Rei." He knows that I'm too afraid to speak, so this is his answer to his own question. More than anything I want to believe him, and I'm seconds away from it. I'm so wearily exhausted from hating him, that I just want to give in. I want him to have me. Wasn't that what I always wanted? _Just don't deny me. . ._

"Kai—!" I shudder and a mouth closes over my own to silence me completely. He's straddling my hips, two arms on either side of my shoulders to hold himself up. We part breathlessly and I lean up to brush a few strands of his dark hair from his even darker eyes. I'm smiling, my own eyes half open with lust. I'm through with control. Control has _never _gotten me anywhere before. It's the reckless things that I've done in my life that have gotten me to where I am today. _Where is that, again?? Denial? _The thought evaporates as his tongue slides over my collarbone, licking the skin tenderly. I moan. Loudly and his legs tighten around me.

"I love you." He's saying, "I love you so much, Rei. . ."

The words don't quite make it out of my mouth before—

* * *

"Rei!" I jolted from the bed as a pair of hands—not the hands I'm familiar with—shook my shoulders desperately. My eyes snapped open and I let out a gasp for breath. Pink is all around me, swallowing me up whole, suffocating me. I let out a stuffy cough.

"Rei!! Oh, baby—are you ok!?" Mariah's voice echoed like a drum through my ears and I jutted up into a sitting position, sweat pouring down my back. My eyes as wide as saucers, I stared around the dark room, completely unfocused.

A hand cupped my cheek, soft fingertips soothing over my ashy, clammy skin. "I'm here, Rei." Mariah's soft voice shook me slightly and I shivered, falling back against the headboard of the bed with a soft _'thud' _

But as those soft fingertips are going down my cheek; her short, newly French manicured nails glazing over the wet skin, I shake my head. I'm angry. Not at her, but at myself because I've finally come to the breaking point. Everyone has one, and I have _finally _reached mine. I'm at the point now, that I have no control over my subconscious mind and all of this. . .every bit of this is tearing me apart. If I see him behind my eyes one more time. . .

Mariah's really close to me now, and its sort of a relief to smell her feminine scent instead of Kai's musky smell. The smell that I happen to smell even in my dreams. See how I've come to reach my breaking point!? When I can't escape, I began to slowly fold.

"God," I breathe, wheezing the noise out between my teeth, "What the _hell. . ._is wrong with me. . ."

"It's just a nightmare, Rei." Mariah says, easing her fingers through the hair around my temple, "You used to have them all the time, when you were a kid. Do you. . .do you want to talk about it?"

I didn't want to angrily say, _hell no! _even though I was thinking it. But I couldn't blame Mariah for this—my own insanity—even though blaming others is always easier than seeing the faults in myself. I just shook my head, "No, Mariah. N-no, thanks. ."

"Do you want me to leave? So you can get some sleep?"

"I don't know if I can or. . .want to get back to sleep."

She looks away for a moment, and a tenderness washes over her eyes in the dark. "I could fix you something to eat? I'm pretty good at comfort food—or even substituting stuff together." She doesn't wait for an answer before moving from the bed, her nightgown fallowing after her, "I'll go do that; be right ba—"

"Its ok, Mariah." I say, and she balances herself back on the bed, ready to get back up if I change my mind at a seconds glance, "I'm not really hungry either."

So she sinks down to my side completely again, and there's a moment of silence where I think she's done talking and I can relax; try to collect myself and forget it all, but suddenly her eyes stare at me in a particularly unnerving way. I can tell she's studying me, so I look away, down at the twisted sheets around my legs.

The next thing she says nearly makes me jump at the level of calmness her voice reaches, and she almost sounds serene when she asks, "was it about a _girl_, Rei?"

I stare at her like she's accused me of murder, "What!?"

The level of honest concern and interest—not a hint of mischief or laughter in her eyes, doesn't change, "I was just thinking. . . Lee, whenever he dreams of something _sexual_ he usually wakes up like this. . .moaning like you did, sweating.."

I look away, eyes wide—my brow creased. God, we are _not _having this conversation. "Mariah—no! It—it wasn't about. . ._no_!" my utter shock can't even form words—all I want to do is die.

"He has them quite often—I should know, sleeping in the same room. .." She pauses, turning her head she can stare at me fully again, "Rei, you _shouldn't _be embarrassed. Guys are supposed to dream about girls like that—it's natural!"

"Mariah—"

"I can understand if you don't want to talk about it or tell me who, but—"

"Mariah, listen—!"

"But you can at least tell me if I know her! And I won't tell Lee, I promise—but all he'll probably do is high-five you. . ." She looks down at the covers, lost in her own babble and refusing to listen to me anymore, "Guys can be rather. . .stupid like that. Not that _this _is stupid, Rei." Her head swings up and she's smiling in that motherly way like she knows all, "_This is natural." _

I can't take this anymore. I bang my head back against the headboard, closing my eyes in frustration, "God, Mariah! I don't need a mother, right now! And I _most defiantly _don't need this talk, because it wasn't that sort of dream." I pause, inhaling a mouthful of air, not moving my head to look down at Mariah's face because I'm more than sure she's just as shocked as I was. "So, let's just pretend we never had this. . .talk." If you can even call it that.

"But. ..Rei—"

I move away from the headboard, getting closer to her than ever; up in her face just to shut her up for a moment. I'm whispering now, lowering the sound of my voice, but not the tone. Not the intensity. "Mariah—I'm _gay!" _And the second the words leave my mouth and start running, I feel like I should be doing some in-depth explaining, but instead, I just back away from her a bit. Her expression, loss of blood, eyes bulging in that unattractive way, mouth slightly open like she had just heard something too quickly and it hadn't made sense, makes me sigh. "Mariah—guys like me don't have _those _sorts of dreams. Ok? It. . .it was just a nightmare. And I know you probably have a whole crap load of questions for me and that's ok. . .but. . ." I pause, feeling like I've lost her because she hasn't moved from that initial expression.

"Mariah?" I look at her curiously, almost worriedly, before she shakes herself from it, sitting up straight. She closes her mouth, unable to blink, and gets up off of the bed—something I never thought she'd do a few minutes ago, and takes a few steps back. I can still see her quickly drained skin in the darkness, eyes bulging. She whispers, hoarser than I had been, "We'll talk in the morning, Rei." And leaves the room. A part of me wants to check out the door to see if she had made it down the hall alright, but the more dominant part just sinks back into bed, reverencing in silence. For the rest of the night, I busy myself with braiding my hair—fighting back tears and thinking way, way too hard. . .

* * *

Yes, lovely readers, Rei Kon is out of the _closet._ XD  
Reviewers are even lovelier!!

Unirthlee


End file.
